A Change of Name
by tamyyiia
Summary: We all know what happens in NM. Edward leaves. Bella goes back to the only place that ever truly felt like home. Shame that the town is ran by vampires. But bella isnt all that she seemed either. NM/ DGD. cannon pairing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or morganville vampires...but i do own a pair of bunny slipers!!!! yay for me..**

**in this story bella is sixteen. it explains it all in the first chapter. If you still dont know whats goign on after that feel free to ask me question....**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**The cover...**

* * *

Yesterday my whole world changed. Again. My perspective on the things that happen around me is forever changing. But i didn't think it could change this much. This soon. But it did. Yesterday my whole world imploded on itself with for simple words put together to make one life altering sentence. I. Don't. Want. you. I don't want you. Those four worlds broke me. _He lied to me._ Bringing me into a false sense of security. _He said that he loved me_. But he lied. I suppose karma's a bitch. I was lying to him as well. But not about important things. I was going to come out and tell him. _But then he left._ Taking my would be family with him.

The truth is my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. That was just a cover name for my own protection. Charlie changed his last name too. But he cant remember why we changed them in the first place. We needed to change them because of vampires. Sounds crazy. _Vampires are not real. Of course not_. But that's what they want you to think. And that's why Charlie doesn't remember.

I used to live in Morganville. With Charlie, Renee and Michael. My older brother. He's still lives in morganville. My mom got bored of it and i think bored of Charlie as well she left him and took me with her. I wanted to stay with Michael but i wasn't aloud. We moved to morganville when i was ten and left when i turned fourteen. Michael is two years older than me. But im in advance classes in everything. Making me a junior in high school. With all the 18 year olds. That's another lie that i told _Ed-_ Him. It want my eighteenth birthday that ended in tragedy but my sixteenth.

Michael still lived in the same house. Glass house. 716 lot street. It was always my home and always will be. I really liked that house and i think it liked me back. Things in Morganville were not as they seemed. For one thing it was run by vampires. The whole town gave off a magical vibe. I noticed this the first moment we crossed town borders. I'd always been a little different from most. Like knowing when the phone was going to ring and who it was before they even dialled the number. I once guesses the lottery numbers before they were announced on the TV. And that was outside of morganville. When we passes the borders...it was like a physic barrier on the town. It was the same thing that made people forget that the vampires were in morganville. But for me it enhanced my powers. I started being able to read minds. Move things with my mind. And teleport. There were a few other things i could do that kept vampires away from me.

Michael was always supportive of my powers. He always believed i had them even when mom and dad said that i was making it all up.

In a town like morganville if you didn't know what was going on you were safe. Mom and Dad were safe. Me and Michael...not So much. A year after being in morganville i hadn't met one vampire. My powers were slowly progressing every day. I could teleport to the bathroom and back to my room but that's as far as i could go. The house also seemed to make me stronger. I could moved thing twice my weight in the house and the equivalent outside.. i mean moving things with my mind. I could selectively read minds as well. It was very hard for Michael to hide things from me. My first vision was when i was twelve. Michael had just turned fifteen. I dreamt that a girl was going to be sucked dry by a vampire. At first i thought it was just a nightmare. I didn't know vampires were real back then. That was the night everything changed.

**Flashback...**

Me and Michael were walking dawn a dark street in the middle of morganville. A town we had only been in for two years. We didn't know where many places were so we were probably lost. All we had to go on was my vision. Its the first vision iv ever had. But strange things have been happening to me since i came to morganville. I could read minds selectively. Move things with my mind and know i was seeing the future. And it wasn't all puppy dogs and bunnies. I_'m only twelve! I don't need this kind of stress._

Last night a girl died in my dream. But it wasn't a dream it was a vision. It was just too real to be a dream. I gripped my brothers hand tighter. He looked down at me with a small reassuring smile. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight. You wouldn't think me and Michael were related. What with his pretty blue eyes and blond hair and my boring brown hair and eyes to match. But if you looked long enough you could see it. We had the same face. The same ( or so im told ) angelic features. Mom said we looked like grandpa. But she hasn't seen him since she was a kid. Mom said he died. I have a picture of him in my purse. I heard something rustle in the background. _Its OK. it OK_. Michaels fifteen he'll protect me form. _Gulp._ Vampires.

We turned a corner and under the streetlight was a crumpled body. I dropped Michaels hand and ran forward. I looked down at her and tried to blink the tears away. Michael bent over her and held her wrist. he looked up at me and shock his head with sad eyes. **Dead.**

Her eyes were wide open. Unseeing green eyes watched the stars. I looked away quickly. I wiped the tears that were now freely flowing away with my sleeve.

" Its true. Vampires _exist._ " I whispered to Michael with a scared and shaky voice.

" What do we have here? " a male voice said from behind me. My eyes widened and i gave a little scream. Michael pulled me behind him. i looked at the man from behind Michaels back. He was really beautiful. Pale perfect skin. Dark hair and really pretty brown eyes. much nicer than mine. he looked to be around nineteen. With a jolt of surprise i recognized him as the man from my vision. He killed that girl.

" We just found her, sir. Do you have a phone so we can call the police? " Michael said in a polite voice. he seemed calm. Maybe i should be calm too.

" Your the Glass Kid's" he said as a fact. " This is my lucky day. First one unprotected girl and then two more come along. he smiled a toothy smile. Fangs showing. Calm im calm. " Hmm, I think I'll have the girl for dessert. Or i might make you watch me kill her " He said to Michael. The man started moving towards us. He was going to kill us. And its all my fault. If i didn't have this stupid vision....thats it. My powers!! But i wont be able to use them very well, being away from the house and all. I have to try.

" Stay away from us " Michael said deadly calm. The man snarled and jumped. I flicked my right hand in front of me. The vampire flew backwards and hit a wall. He looked at us with wide eyes. I steped around Michael. Flicked my wrist like i was bashing a fly away and he went tumbling down the street.

Michael grabbed my hand and we ran all the way home not stopping once.

**End of flashback...**

After that word seem to get around. Stay away from Isabella Glass. And the vampires did. I even saw the same vampire the following week and he introduced himself as Jack. He said sorry for attacking me and that it wouldn't happen again. _he actually said he was sorry._ It was a strange day. Two years later and i had mastered my skills perfectly. Of course that was the same time that my mother fell out of love with Charlie and moved me away to Arizona.

I looked over at my clock. 2:46 am. I sighed. I couldn't stay here anymore. Everything reminded me of _Him._ I grabbed my duffel bad from under my bed and started shoving clothed in it. I put my passport and also the money from my sock draw in there too. I wrote a note to Charlie.

_I'm sorry Dad. But i cant live in this town anymore. i would tell you im the morning but you would probably try to make me stay. I love you dad and its not your fault that i was too stupid to see when people were playing games with me. I'm going back to Morganville to live with Michael. You know how he gets he probably needs his baby sister. He's almost as back as you cooking. I'll call you soon dad. Love you._

_Bella,_

And grabbed my truck keys. I ran out the door. One last stop and then straight on to morganville.

* * *

**Hiya...i hope you liked that. No. i hope you loved that.**

**I need to know if you want me to continue with this story. so that means you have to reveiw!!!!!**

**Once i have 10 reveiws from diffrent people i will write the next chapter.**

**If you like this story you might like my others!!!! take a look on my page!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own twilight and morganville vampres!**

**SM&RC: *look at each other***

**Sm: Jacob**

**RC: Jacob**

**Me: ahhh there's two of them.**

**SM&RC : Say it...out loud.**

**Edward: hey thats my line!!**

**Me: I own nothing * runs froms the jacob's***

Thank you to everyone that is reading my story and thanks for reveiwing....keep it up please!!

**Not Alone**

i drove up the big dark driveway. It took me a little while to find it. If i thought it was hard when it was daytime it was even harder at night. The big oak trees overlooked the drive and it looked like something out of a horror movie. Not really a scary one though...living in morganville was worse. you didn't know what was out in the dark or who. I parked my big truck in front of the steps that led up to the house. It was a pretty house all white and old fashioned looking except for the walls of glass. But the glass house was something else. It was dark and mysterious. a true vampire house with its hidden rooms.

I got out the truck and walked up the steps. The door was locked. So i had to walk back to my truck and get a crowbar. I felt bad about smashing the door to get the lock undone. But i didn't expect them to be back for a while so it really didn't matter to me. The pain from his leaving wasn't gone. But it didn't hurt as much. If living in morganville has taught me one thing it is that mourning for a long period of time is no use. It makes you weak and an easy target.

i was in Carlisle's study. The walls were bare. he had taken all his pictures and paintings with him. Most of the book were still here but the important one were gone. I was sitting at his desk with a black piece of heavy paper in front of me. I needed them to find it when they came back. I saw the letter opener and knew what to do.

I cut the soft skin under my thumb and let the blood trail down into a little empty ink pot. My own blood didn't make me feel sick, it was the thought of someone else's. I squeezed the last drops out and wrapped a tissue around it. I closed my eyes and tried to feel with my mind for what i needed. I wasn't as strong in forks but i was able to use my powers a bit. I unconsciously opened a draw in the desk and pulled out an old feather quill. I smiled at it and dabbed it in the blood. My blood.

_Dear Cullens,_

_If you ever come back i just wanted you to know that this is my goodbye. I didn't want to leave you without one. I wont be coming back to forks. Mi moving to morganville in Texas. If you ever want to visit my grave that's where it will be. Under the name Isabella Glass. I wont be getting married or having children. Hopefully i will die of old age but i think that is very unlikely. I know deep inside me that not all of you wanted to leave. Call it a hunch. It felt good having a family without secrets. _

_I don't blame you, jasper. What happened at my party was only in your nature. i wasn't your fault. I love you as a brother even though we weren't that close. But i know that was just because of my blood. I don't think you week, jazz. I think your stronger than you give yourself credit for. Keep Alice happy for me._

_Alice, i love you. Your my best friend and the best sister ever. Keep happy don't ever be sad its not allowed. Come visit me in morganville. Even if im dead._

_Esme, you are the mother that i always wanted. Mine wasn't much of one, she was more like a friend. i love you always. Look after Carlisle and don't let him work to hard. _

_Carlisle. Thank you for letting me into your family.i love you as i love my own father._

_Emmett. you are the biggest child that i know. And i love you for it. Don't ever change because when we know that Emmett is serious the world must be ending. i couldn't have asked for a more awesome vampire brother. I love ya._

_Rosalie. I know we didn't really see eye to eye. Well you hated me and i can understand why. I was putting your family in danger. I would do exactly the same in your shoes. i know that somewhere inside of you, you love me a little and i love you too. Your the big sister that i always wanted_

_Edward. What can i say that you haven't already broken with you words. I will always love you even though you don't love me. i cant do what i promised._

_Goodbye, i love you all so much and i suppose that's why it hurts so much. _

_Isabella Glass._

I wiped the tears from my face and got up from the desk. They would find it eventually. I may take a hundred years but they needed to know. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I took a deep breath and was about to walk down the stairs when i felt a call. It was calling out to the powers in me. And it was coming from the second floor. I walked in the stairs in a daze. i didn't really see where i was going until i was there. I was standing inside of Alice and Jasper;s room. On the bed was a photograph and a note. I picked up the little white paper and had to bite back a sob. It was from Alice.

_Bella, _

_You will always be my sister. There's a set of keys on my bedside table. I saw you braking down on you way out of town. Jasper left you a present on the passenger seat and there's a bag inside the truck with a whole wardrobe of clothes for you. I couldn't resist shopping for you so don't complain. I love you._

_Alice._

I broke down in sobs on her bed. I clutched the photograph and brought it up to look at it. It was a picture of me and Alice at prom. I smiled and got up. Alice didn't want to leave. I grabbed the keys off of Alice dresser and I made my way out of the house. I didn't dare go up to the third floor.

I walked to the garage and pressed a button on the keys. It came up automatically. ther was one car in the garage left. I didn't know what it was but it looked fast. It was a dark blue with tinted glass. you couldn't see through the car windows. I opened it up to find a big yellow envelope. I opened it up and poured the contents on the car seat. A passport, birth certificate, drivers license and gold credit card fell out along with a wad of cash. I gasped and looked at my drivers licence. It said that i was 21. I wanted to laugh. That was soo far off my real age. It had my picture and the name Isabella M. Whitlock on it. The credit card had the same name on it too. They were claiming me in there coven. as much as i hated getting gifts this was the best one i had ever gotten. I rushed to my truck and pulled my duffel bag out of it and shut the door.

I started driving. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**This is a short chapter compaired to the next one i have. I hoped you liked it and please please please reveiw!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello!! is anybody there?? * tumbleweed *...I guess im alone then.....I OWN TWILIGHT AND MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!!!!

* something moves in the dark. Hand closes around throat. Looks down to see bunny slippers...with fangs?*

Myrinin: No my dear. You really dont.

Me: YES I DOO...i do i do indeed.

Myrinin: your crazier than me * tightens hand * Tell the truth my sweat and i may not eat you.

Me: Ok, ok...i own nothing. I swear!!! Please dont kill me.

Myrinin: I promise nothing.

_**Thankyou to all my reveiwers out there!!!!! **_

**Welcoming party**

The drive to morganville had been long and tiring. it took me seven hours. the car went pretty darn fast. The drive was mostly uneventful. But at 7am i had to pull over at the side of the motorway because of a sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't know what the hell it was. But it hurt like hell.

It was now 10am and i was hungry, tired and needed caffeine desperately. I hadn't slept properly since he left and that was almost three days ago. I felt like i was dying from sleep deprivation but as the hours went on i became less and less tired. It was really weird.

I was a girl coming up on my left and i slowed down to a crawl. The girl looked at my car with wide frightened eyes and she started fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist. So she was protected. The band also told someone which vampire the person belonged to. I didn't have one. But i also didn't really need one. Maybe i should start giving out protection get my own bands.

" Hi, do you know where i can get a decent cup of coffee? " I asked her with what i hoped was a friendly smile. she looked relieved.

" Yeah. Common grounds is great. Its just around the corner and on the left " She said with a worried smile. I suppose i looked a little young to her. i smiled and said my thanks and drove off in the direction she pointed out.

It didn't take me long to find a parking spot. Common ground looked like a nice sort of place. It wasn't there before i moved away from morganville. I got out my baby ( the car ). i grabbed my bag that had the credit card and the cash in it and walked over to the little coffee shop.

Its was dark and cosy inside and smelt like coffee goodness. College students were everywhere. Apparently this was the place to be. Most of the tables were taken. There were big jocks non as big as Emmett and pretty rich girls but non as pretty as Rosalie or well as rich as i am now. I got in the small queue next to a nerd looking guy. i only waited a couple of minutes before i was at the front. There was a man serving coffee. he had greying long hair tied back in a pony tail and a gentle smile. he seemed friendly.

" Can i have a cafe-latte with extra foam please " I smile sweetly.

" You new to morganville? " He asked. i felt like i should lie to him which was weird but i had to trust my gifts. So i nodded. " Do you want sprinkles? "

" Chocolate sprinkles! Yes please. I've been on the road for ages. I desperately needed coffee....do you have any cakes? " I asked.

" We only have carrot cake left. Where have you driven from? " he said whilst pulling some pumps.

" I'll have a piece of that cake please " I smiled " And settle " Nobody ever knows where forks is. I pulled a $20 out of my purse and handed it over. Or well tried to. he wouldn't take it.

" You can have it for free this time. Call it a welcome to Morganville present. " I smiled and said thankyou. " I'm Oliver "

" Bella " I smiled and shook his hand. It was cold. ah crap. He's a vampire. Its always the ones you least expect.

" Welcome to Morganville, Bella " I smiled and took my drink and cake. I looked for a seat but all the students had taken every table. There was one left. Only one guy was sitting at it. i couldn't see his face but he was a redhead. It was probably some spotty, mike Newton type. I shuddered at the though. I sucked up my courage and walked over to the table.

" Is it alright if i sit here? " I asked him . he looked up at me and my heart leaped.

Flashback...

I was walking down a dark street in morganville. On my own. Some would say that i had a death with. Some would say im crazy. But i was just angry. Mom said that i couldn't go to Michaels gig tonight. he was playing in the college and apparently i was too young. I was thirteen for gods sake. a teenager! Michael only sixteen. he gets to be there alone. I kicked a can that was on the floor. It went quite far but i gave it an extra push with my mind.

I could show my mom and dad what rebellion means! Ill change my name to izzy and move things out of reach all the time with my mind. Just to be annoying and they wont know what's happening. Ill hotwire the car and make it sing i know a song that will get on your nerves. I mean how could they not let me go.

I had climbed out of my bedroom window. Well when i say climb i mean jumped and used telekinesis to make my landing soft.

I got to the can again and kicked it.

" Stupid parents " I mumbled to myself. I saw a tree across the road. it looked claimable. I walked up to it and looked down at my black converse. They would be grippy enough. i started to climb. Higher and higher till i was at the top, where i just sat down and looked around morganville. I was like supergirl. i should so get a costume. I giggled a little.

" Hey what are you doing up there!? " Someone shouted. I started wobbling and then i fell. Straight out of the tree. I was just about to brake my fall when two strong arms caught me. " Oh god! Are you OK? i never meant to scare you " He said in a rush. I looked up into sparkling blue eyes and red hair. He was really pale. But he reminded me of someone.

" I'm fine. Thanks for catching me, sir " I said in a polite tone. he laughed.

" Its fine. I'm Sam " he said with a smile and put me back on the ground.

" I'm bella, but im thinking about changing it to izzy " I said with a faraway look. i looked back at him and couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth. " Holy shit ! " i exclaimed. he looked shocked and then upset.

" I wont hurt you. i promise " he said quickly.

" Its not that " i said. " Your Sam Glass, right? " He nodded. " Oh. My. Gosh. My grandpa's a vampire! " he looked surprised.

" Your Isabella. Charlie's daughter. " He said with a happy face. i nodded. he put his hands on my checks " Your beautiful, kid..But how do you know im a- "

" Vampire? " he nodded " I had a dream. Well a vision. I kinda have powers. " i looked for my bad and realised it was up in the tree. Sam followed my gaze.

" I'll get it for you " he said.

" No. No, watch. " I said to him. he looked confused. I put my hand out and the bag fell into it.

" H-how did you do that? " he asked in awe.

" like i said. i have powers. that gramps was telekinesis. " I smiled.

" Does Charlie know your out? " he asked. uh-oh busted. " I thought so. Lets get you home. "

Flashback ended...

On the way home we had much needed bonding time. I even snuck out of my room to see him all the time. Mom thought i had a boyfriend. When in reality i was just having quality time with family. Dead family, but this is morganville.

" Sure, take a seat " he said and smiled. he didn't know who i was. that kind of hurt. But i suppose i have changed a lot. " I haven't seen you around Morganville before. Are you new? " he asked. I sat down and shock my head.

" I'm surprised you don't recognize me " he looked confused. " Jeeze what's it been. Like two years and you already forget you own granddaughter " I shook my head in mock horror. His eyes widened. And before i knew it i was being pressed into a hug.

" Bella, You've grown up so much. Let me have a look at you. " he held me at arms length " yours so pretty and not my little girl anymore " he frowned. He started patting his long black coat. " Speaking of which " he pulled out a box. a little velvet box " Happy birthday, Kiddo. Sixteen. " He smiled and gave it to me. We sat down again.

" Grandpa you shouldn't- " A sharp stab went to my heart. It hurt so bad. I gasped out load and dropped the box. I felt myself tilting out the chair to be held by Sam arms. he looked at me with wide eyes. I put a hand to my chest and when i pulled it away I saw the blood. My blood. That's when i fainted and the world turned black. The last thing i remember is Sam's voice.

" Somebody Help!! "

Third person.

The whole little cafe went into mass frenzy. Oliver started pushing people out the doors and asking them to leave. the vampires in the room made a quick exit via the basement. Oliver came and bent over bella. Who was losing blood rapidly. her face was paler than usual and she looked a sickly colour.

" What happened? " Oliver demanded. He wouldn't tell anyone but he liked the kid a little. Just enough to not want her to die so young.

" We were talking and then she just collapsed. I smelt the blood. I didn't hear anything. " Sam sobbed. " bella? Bella, wake up honey "

" I'm going to have to take her jacket off " Oliver said and started unbuttoning. What was there scared Sam. It was a gaping hole over her heart. It was lucky she was still alive and she wouldn't be for that much longer.

" It looks like she's been staked....how Is that possible? " Sam asked. Oliver shook his head. he didn't know.

" Did you see anyone? " It was Sam time to shake his head. Suddenly an angry red line appeared on her neck. It was bleeding slightly. " What the hell is happening? "

Bella took a gasp of air and sat up straight. she started coughing and a clove of garlic fell out of her mouth onto the floor. the men looked at her with wide eyes. " They staked me, they staked me. I'm not a vampire, were not vampires. " she started mumbling. she took another deep breath and looked into Sam's eyes. " This is only the beginning " she gasped and then her eyes rolled back into her head.

" Put pressure on the wound " Oliver ordered. Sam pressed his coat to her wound and frowned and then removed it. The blood was gone. No hole. No angry line. What the hell had just happened.

" Its gone " He whispered to Oliver.

" What do you- Oh, that's just strange. What is this girl? " Oliver asked in amazement. he had never seen someone heel so fast.

" Bella's special " Sam said and brushed her hair away from her sweaty face.

Bella's POV

I wasn't in Common grounds anymore. I was in the glass house. In my bedroom. It had boy stuff in it. I didn't understand. And then i was back in common grounds.

I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. It still felt like i was in common grounds. I saw on a soft thing. A bed. Who bed is this? I looked to my right to see a man with his face in his hands. all that showed was red hair. He looked up at me and smiled. His eyes were red rimmed.

" Don't you ever do that to me again " He said full of emotion. " I was so scared. I thought i lost you " A tear fell from his eyes.

" I'm sorry. What happened? How long was i out? And where the hell am i? " I asked.

" It looked like someone staked you and them your neck started bleeding. And then it was gone. You've been asleep all day. Its nearly sunset. And your in Oliver's guest room. " I nodded. I was staked? i remember something. a vision. Blood and fire and chaos. I started getting up from the bed. But Sam pushed me back down.

" Where do you think you going " he said sternly.

" Home. " I replied and got up only to be pushed back down " Don't make me hurt you " I teased. I got up again and looked for my bad in was in the corner of the room. I put my hand out and it came to me. " I'll never get tired of that " I smiled. I hopped off the bed and started walking down the stairs that were just outside the door. I saw Oliver at the bar.

" where are you going? Its dark outside " He said.

" I'm off home. thankyou for your hospitality " I waved and ran out the door and straight into my car. I sped away and down the familiar Lot street. I parked infront of my house.

I felt a warmness come over me as i steped into the garden. The house missed me.

" I missed you too baby " I said to the house. People would think in crazy. Oh well. I hitched the bag over my shoulder more. It was darn heavy. I opened the front door and walked straight in. I saw three big guys sitting on my sofa. " What- " A hand went around my throat from behind and i felt something sharp at the skin there. The house grew cold very quickly. It didn't like what was going on.

" Don't make a sound and nobody will get hurt " the voice said. I knew that voice.

" Mr Collins? " I gasped out. he was my old best friends dad. she died in a fire a year after i moved. I remember Michael sending me a letter. I cried for weeks. The knife lowered and the hold on my throat released.

" Isabella " He said curtly. he always was a ass. He moved away from me slowly. Alyssa must have told him about me.

" Where's Michael? " I said in a cold voice. Another man answered.

" He's in the back yard. About six feet under " He laughed. i spun on him sharply. ' wrong move ' i heard Mr Collins mutter. " What did you just say? "

" We killed the vamp. Staked him and buried him. "his friend laughed. That's what i had felt in common grounds. My brothers death. I thought i saw going to faint again but all i saw was a blinding Glass of anger.

" You did WHAT !? " the whole house started shaking. Frank steped away from me. The house went freezing cold as it reacted to me. I heard sirens in the distance. " Get the hell out of my house " I hissed out. A cold wind passed through me and the back door opened. I could feel my hair flapping around my face. I must have looked like an avenging angel. I pointed to the door. " NOW!" The men started scurrying out of there. I fell to the floor. I was exhorted. But they killed Michael. i knew it was true because i felt it. My anger evaporated and all that was left was a sadness so deep it made me want to die. I sat on the floor with my arms around my legs and my face hidden. I heard a horrible sound and it felt like the house was shaking. It took me a while to realise that it was me. I was crying so hard.

Why does everyone leave me? Why Michael? I couldn't see what was happening around me anymore. The sirens stopped and i heard voice but i didn't really hear them. It was like i was underwater.

" Sir, you'd better get out of here unless you want to end up talking to the vampires " A girl said.

" You little bitch. Turning my own son against me " Mr Collins

" No. Don't " Shane? His voice was different. A bag suddenly went off. Someone fell to the floor and started gasping. The door suddenly banged open. the world around me went blurry again as i was a figure come to crouch in front of me.

" Miss? Miss? "

Third person( but still claire's pov if you know what i mean )

Shane wasn't taking to the police. Not about his dad. Not about anything. He just sat there staring at the crying girl on the floor. Claire didn't know what to say and what not to say. She just did a lot of nodding and i don't knows. Eve was more calm and managed to say a story about eve pulling Claire into her room which wasn't a lie really. There were two police sat in front of the crying girl trying to make her talk to them. A woman officer and a older man. The girl had dark brown hair that fell down her back in little ringlets. Claire didn't have a clue who she was and neither did eve. She looked young. maybe younger than Claire. But she couldn't see her face. She wasn't talking to anyone.

" Is that so? " A new voice asked. In walked two new detectives. Vampire detectives. In sport jackets and slacks. One was a tall man with grey cropped hair.

" Yes ma'am " Eve said carefully friendly " that's what happened "

" And you have no idea who these mysterious intruders might have been " Said the male vamp " never saw them before "

" We didn't see them at all ,sir "

" Because you were...locked in your room " He flashed fangs. " I can smell fear. you give it off like the stench of you sweat. Delicious " Claire didn't have time to whimper as his gaze locked onto the crying girl. Claire felt scared for her and oddly protective over the unknown girl. " Not this one though. she isn't scared at all. Just a constant pain. she terribly unset. her tears mix with her scent..hhmmm mouthwatering "

" Leave them alone " shane said.

" It speaks! " the woman laughed " an knight-errant, defending the helpless. Charming. " She was speaking in an old-world accent. But it was kinda German. " Do you not trust us little knight? Are we not your friends?

" That depends " shane looked straight at her " If you work for Oliver or the founder. Because if you touch us- any of us - you have to take it us with her. you know who i mean " She lost her amused expression.

he partner gave a noise halfway between a laugh and a growl. " Careful, Gretchen, he snaps just like a half grown puppy. The founders mark in on the house, yes, but i see no bands on your wrists. Don't make claims you cant back up "

" Bite me, dracula " shane snapped.

" A wolf pup " she laughed " Oh, i like him, Hans. May i have him, since he's a stray? "

The girl on the floor started laughing. It was kind of a hysterical laugh. Full of tears. It sounded like bells. The vamp's turned to look at her. " What's so funny? " Gretchen snapped at her. the girl didn't look up.

" Would it be childish to say, your face? " she asked sarcastically. It sounded like she had been taking lessons from both eve and shane. Hans suddenly appeared infront of the girl and took her chin to make her look up. What Claire saw make her gasp. The girl had wet patches all down her face and choclatly brown eyes. But what Claire saw was that she looked like Michael. Like an angel and the look in her eyes was of an avenging angel.

" So your speaking now, girl " He said coldly. He narrowed his eyes at her and flashed fangs. But she didn't flinch or show any fear she just looked him dead in the face with a bored expression. He looked surprised obviously not used to that expression. " What's your name? " he asked her. She smiled but it seemed sly and full of fake innocence.

" Bite. Me. Dracula " she said using shane insult. he let go of her and looked towards shane.

" Did she come with the gang? " he asked. Shane shock his head. " she's not from morganville. We're all pretty close even the human community and you didn't know these intruders "

" I think that might have been strangers...just Passing through maybe " Eve said.

" Passing through " Hans repeated " we don't get a lot of casual visitor. Even biker gangs " he studied them each in turn and then his gaze fixed on shane. " your name "

" shane " he said " shane Collins "

"you left morganville with your family, yes? What brought you back? "

" My friend Michael needed a roommate " Shanes eyes flicked and Claire realised he made a mistake a big one.

" Michael Glass. Ah, yes never around when you call in the day but always present at night. tell me, is Michael a vampire? " The girl looked ap at that with a confused expression on her face. she cocked her head to the side like she couldn't understand.

" Wouldn't you know? " shane shot back " Last i heard nobody's made a vampire in fifty years or more "

" true " Hans nodded " yet it's curious, isn't it? that your friend seems so hard to keep around "

" What the hell are you talking about? " The girl demanded. Nobody said anything. Gretchen smiled at her.

" sshhh kitten " She said flashing fangs. The girl glared.

" You don't scare me " The girl said in a deadly calm voice. Shane was looking at her with his 'shut up' face. he was scared for this girl. Claire was scared for her too even if she wasn't scared. But Claire was also feeling jealous of the look shane was giving her. Claire looked at Eve. Eve seemed to see the looks and was glaring at both shane and the unknown girl. Gretchen flashed across the room and had the girl by the throat.

" where's Michael? " she asked her. The girls eyes teared and Gretchen smiled smugly.

" Get away from her " Shane shouted.

" Get. The. Hell .Off. Me. Bitch " The girl whispered. Claire could believe what she was hearing. Or seeing. Something flashed in Gretchen eyes. It looked like fear. But that cant be right. she cant be scared of a human. Gretchen dropped the girl and stepped back.

" Where is he? " Hans asked.

" You're looking for me? "

* * *

**I think this is posibly the biggest chapter i have ever written!!!!!!**

**I hope you like it and please reveiw!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER:_

_me: I dont own twilight...but i do own morganville vampires._

_Shane: *shakes head* I thought we went over this, . nothing._

_Me: what? No. I do own it. i do do do._

_Doctor Cullen: Come on ,Tammy. Its time to take your meds._

_me: you cant fool me. I know your a vampire._

_Jasper: She's on to us carlisle._

_Rosalie: let me handle this. * grabs my coat* If you dont say you own nothing then i will kill you._

_Me: I own nothing. *gulp* Can you let me go now._

**Welcome Home**

The girls name who was still a mystery, flashed across the room. Claire hardly saw her leave the spot she was standing in. She was there one second and the next she was across the room and had her arms wrapped around Michaels neck. Her head was buried in his chest and she was visible shaking.

Who was this girl? Claire thought. Claire looked at Shane. He had sat down on the sofa fast and was now just staring at Michael. Claire felt guilty for not telling him. His eyes were teary with relief and then he got pissed. It was the guy reaction.

Michael awkwardly hugged the sobbing girl back. Claire didnt think he knew her either. The girl stiffened in his arms and then he released her. She stood froze whilst Michael walked around her and sat next to Shane. The girl was staring at him with wide pained eyes.

BPOV

I stood in the same place that Michael had put me down. He didnt know who I was. He just patted my back and moved aside.

He doesn't know me. But he's alive. But how is he alive. I felt him die. What is going on here. I took a couple of steps back and sat on the stairs. A warm wave passed over me. The house was trying to comfort me. It least it remembered me. I looked over to the Michael and Shane and the two girls. I didnt have a clue who they were. But they must be friends of Michaels. There was the Goth girl that looked to be the same age as my brother and Shane and then the other girl with mousy coloured hair. she looked to be around my age. Maybe a little older.

What was she doing living with my brother?

Has he replaced me?

Is she his new sister?

" Miss? Hello Miss? " The cops voice brought me out of my depressing thoughts. I stared at him. " Name and occupation? " I smiled I decided I might as well have some fun with him.

"Izzy Whitlock. Not so happy meal with legs " I said in a sarcastic voice. He raised an eyebrow at me.

" don't try to be smart with me kid. just answer the question so I can go home " He said harshly. " occupation "

" I suppose imp a student " I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door. I put my head in my hands. It had been a long day. I was so tired. I need more coffee and food. I was jolted out of my thinking by a strong little hand on my shoulder. She scared the crap out of me. I looked up he she the Goth girl glaring at me.

" Who are you? " She demanded. I met her question with my own glare. He hand tightened on me. And I got to admit she's stronger than she looked. I winced.

" Eve leave her alone " Shane said from behind her. She turned on him.

" Why? " she snapped

" Hey, be angry at me. Speaking of which. You fucking bastard! " Shane shouted at Michael. I couldn't keep up.

" You want to take this outside? Michael asked. Its dark outside and how can he be so calm. Shames been his best friend for years.

" What you can leave the house now? " Why couldn't Michael leave the house? What?

" No, I meant another room, Shane "

" Hey, " Goth girl said releasing my shoulder to turn around. " Don't- "

" Shut up, Eve! " Shane snapped. So Goth girl was called eve. Good to know. Michael jumped off the sofa and reached out for Shane dragging him up by his shirt. " Don't " He said shaking him " your fathers an asshole. Its not a disease. You don't have to catch it "

Shane grabbed him in a hug. Michael swayed from the impact. But Shane got an actual hug. I got a pass over. his own sister. Maybe he didnt want me as a sister. He hasn't wrote a letter to me for over a year. And I used to get one every week.

" Do you remember...what they did to you? " Shane gulped.

" Yeah. I remember " Michael said glumly. I touched my neck. They had staked him and cut off his head and buried him in the back. How the hell is he still alive. Not even a vampire could have survived that.

" What the hell?! " I suddenly burst out. I didnt even realised I was about to speak. They all looked at me like they forgot I was there. I narrowed my eyes and started rubbing my temple. " would you please like to tell me how you are alive. Don't get me wrong, its fantastic that you are. But I need to know " I said slowly trying to calm myself down so I didnt start throwing things around with my mind.

" You don't need to know anything. Get the hell out of our house " eve said. well sneered would be more persices. I snorted a laugh.

" I'm sorry. I didnt realise this was your house. I was under the impression that it was the 'glass house'. as in owned by the glass family. " I said in a condescending tone and rolled my eyes after my little speech.

" Yeah well I do live here. so it is my house " She said and folded her arms. I looked pass her to Michael. I will kill him if she has taken my room.

" Mom is gonna flip when she finds out you have girls living' here Mike " He looked at me strangely and then a flash went through his eyes as if he finally knew who I was. He did a little jog over to me and picked me up in a hug. spinning me and laughing. I hugged him tightly. I was so happy. Tears fell out of my eyes. The house seemed to get brighter and more alive with energy. It was happy too. I could tell. He put me down but he was still hugging me. There was a cough behind us. Michael step out of the hug but still had an arm around me.

" What the hell Michael " Eve shouted. he put him arms up in surrender. She looked like she wanted to murder me. bring me back to life and murder me again.

" Eve. This is Isabella, my little sister " He said calmly. I trod on his foot. " I mean Bella " Eves eyes widened.

" I didnt know you had a sister. " she said. she smiled at me. " Hi " she did a little wave.

" Hey." I smiled.

" How come you never told me you had a sister? How old are you? when's you birthday? what's your favoured colour? " She said. quickly going from scary Goth girl to hyper Goth girl.

" You never asked. " Michael shrugged " She's fithteen- "

" Sixteen " I said. " It was my birthday last week " I looked over to Michael with sadness. " I cant believe you actually forgot " I said sadly.

" I didnt forget " He said way to quickly. I rolled my eyes at him.

" I didnt forget. I've got a birthday card in my room " Shane said proudly. everyone turned to look at him " What? "

" You knew about Bella and didnt tell anyone. God, Shane. I thought she was some weirdo off the streets " Eve said.

Shane shrugged " You didnt ask " He said simply. guys.

" Do we have any food. I'm starved. I was driving all day " I walked over to the sofa and slumped down. " I had a coffee at this really nice place called common grounds. That guy...Oliver. He seems alright. ya know...for a vamp "

They looked at me with wide eyes. what had I said?

" Bella. You cant go there anymore. " Michael said firmly. I snorted.

" Yeah and how are you gonna stop me. Butt boy " That was my name for Michael ever since he got mooneyed when we were kids. Michael blushed.

" I'll lock you in your room. " He said and folded his armed. I rolled my eyes.

" You know I'll get out. The house likes me better " I said smugly. he sighed.

" I know I cant stop you. But I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't go there without me or Shane. " Ah crap. he was guilt trippin' me. he looked at me wide his sparkling blue eyes and my resolve failed me.

" alright Michael. " he ruffled my hair. I whacked him away. I noticed the other girl. she hadn't said anything to me yet. she seemed kind a bit like Angela. I missed Angela. I wish I could have said goodbye. " hey Claire! were gonna' be really good friends " she looked surprised and then smiled and looked confused.

" how do you know? " she asked in a small voice.

" I just do. anyway if Shane and Michael like you i'm bound to. we'll be like peas in a pod in no time " I sniffed the air. It smelt like lasagne. " who's cooking? " I asked. nobody had moved anywhere.

" No-one " Michael sniffed the air and frowned and walked off towards the kitchen. I got up and started to follow him. The smell of cooking food enveloped us as we stepped through. My mouth watered. Michael opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of fries and a lasagne. he looked at it confused. " Did your dad make this? " he asked Shane. he shook his head. " then where the hell did it come from.

a warm air passed around me. The house? No the house cant cook. can it? wow.

" It was the house " I said simply " Its looks like a welcome home present " I laughed.

" The house cant cook. " Claire said confused.

" It saved Michael when he died. why cant it cook? " Shane shrugged and went to grab some plates. I turned to Michael.

" When did you die? what the hell is going on? tell me! " I said frantically. what the hell was going on in this house and why didnt he tell me. how can he be dead? But not a vampire. what the hell is he? Did he get powers?

" last year I died. a vampire tried to change me. But he failed. The house saved me the only way it knew how to. It brings me back to life at night. but during the day i'm a ghost " he said trying not to let how much it pained him show. But I felt it. I was like jasper in some ways. I could feel strong emotions.

" You-you died? " I said in a small voice. He nodded. " Why didnt I feel it? like tonight I felt you die " I shuddered " and it wasn't pleasant "

" You felt that? " Michael said looking at me with sad eyes. " I'm so sorry you had to go through that " he said and stepped forward to hug me.

" I don't know why your the one saying sorry. your the one that died " I thought about that. " I probably felt it because the house wanted to get me home. " We stepped out of the hug and eve was smiling at me. " What? " I asked embarrassed.

" Its just that you two are so cute. " She cooed. I frowned. " Come on dinners on the table. " she said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the table that was set with five plates. I was seated next to Claire. I started scooping lasagne onto a plate and added some salad. I picked up a can of coke and opened it.

" So...what brings you back to Morganville? " Shane asked me. I played around with my food a little.

" No reason. I just missed everyone. " I said quietly. I looked up and Shane was raising an eyebrow at me. he obviously didnt believe me. I went back to stuffing food in my face. mmmmm. the house can really cook. I wonder if my room is still...my room. " So is my room still mine? " I asked looking at Michael. he nodded and swallowed.

" Its just the way you left it...a big mess " He smiled at me. Shane laughed. I shot him a ' shut up ' look.

I finished my dinner and put the fork down. " I guess were gonna' have to sort out the new chore rota " Eve said. then she smiled. " But for tonight we'll do rock, paper, scissors. to see who's cleaning up " I smiled ,this sort of thing was easy for me. I could just read their minds and win.

" No using " Shane said sternly. talking about my powers. me and Alyssa used to have such fun playing with Shane.

" No promises " I said quickly. Michael sighed.

" I'll do it. come on Shane. "

" No way man. we're doing rock paper scissors. " Shane whined.

" You know she'll make you do it anyway " Michael reasoned. Shane huffed and got up. Eve and Claire looked confused. I yawned.

" They'll tell you " I said pointed to where mike and Shane had disappeared to. I got up and walked towards the stairs. " Night ! " I shouted when I was at the top. I heard four ' goodnights' back and then I retreated into my bedroom and Michael wasn't wrong. it was a dump. but what would you expect I was fourteen.

I looked around and groaned. everything was either on the floor or in the totally wrong place. the only thing that didnt have stuff on was my bed. it was single. I would have to get used to that. I trod carefully through all the crap and finally collapsed on my bed. I'll call Charlie in the morning.#

* * *

**I am soooo sorry it took so long. Im writing chapter 5 now and hopefullt it will be up soon.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me. cookies for all!!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I dont seem to own anything!!! what??

**Grave Situations**

I was rudely awoken in the morning. My head was killing me but that wasn't what woke me up. It was the sound of a screaming Goth. It wasn't a scream of pain in was a happy shriek. But that didnt mean that I didnt make me spring out of bed in a sweaty mess.

Id been having a horrible dream, not that I could remember it. But what of it I did remember was terrible. I remember running and red eyes. I could she a cage and blood. and then their was the fire. I knew instantly that this was the past. I could see Alyssa clearly, she smiled and then all I saw was the scorched ground.

I got out of bed. refusing to think anymore about Alyssa's death. I couldn't do anything to stop it just like I couldn't do anything to stop Edward leaving me. I was powerless outside of Morganville. I looked to the floor in confusion when I didnt step on anything. What I was made me gasp.

My once messy bedroom was tidy. I could actually see the floor. all my photo's were up and my books on the shelves. I ran over to my wardrobe and swung open the doors. Everything was in its place. all tidy and folded in neat piles.

Who's been in my room?!

I grabbed a pair of jeans shorts and a dark purple tank top along with my grey converse. I also grabbed a grey huddy. I put on the clothes and tied my hair back in a messy bun.

I stomped down the stairs angrily. It was only 12:15. I shouldn't be up yet. I grumbled under my breath and felt a cold presence behind me. I turned in the middle of the stair case. Michael was standing behind me.

" Did you tidy my room? " I said angrily. He looked surprised that I was talking to him. I rolled my eyes. " Yes or no, Michael. speak "

" You can see me? " he said in utter happiness.

" No. I cant see or hear you. your completely invisible. " I rolled my eyes sarcastically and carried on walking down the stairs. what I saw was almost made me laugh. If I wasn't so curious to what they were doing. Claire and Shane were both at the kitchen door with their ears pressed to it.

" crap. " Shane sighed. " Jason's her brother. last I heard he was in jail for stabbing someone. he's kind of a psycho, and eve turned him in. No warder she's freaked. " That piece of information made me freeze. Did he mean Jason Roser. He was a total nut case. he tried to stab me once when I was out with Alyssa.

" Shane " I said quietly behind them. they both jumped out their skin.

" Don't do that " Claire put a hand over her heart.

" I hate it when you sneak up on me. you know that . " Shane scolded.

" Are you talking about Jason Roser? " I asked. he nodded. " omg. please tell me he's still in jail. "

Shane shook his head. " No can do. He's getting out today. " My eyes widened. I actually felt a little scared. That time that he nearly stabbed me I was too afraid to use my powers on him. he was also a wanabee vamp. he's bad news.

" and he's eve's brother. " Shane nodded again. I sighed. " Then he'll come for her and any of us in the house." I looked at Claire. " you go nowhere on you own. understand. " She nodded.

" what about you? " Shane asked concerned. " didnt he ask you out in front of the whole high school and you said no. " Thus why he wanted to stab me. I nodded. " Then you cant go anywhere on your own either. " he said sternly.

" I second that " Michael said behind me but Claire talked over him. I turned to him.

" can they see you? " I asked .he shook his head " Great. i'm being haunted. "

" Can you see Michael? " Claire asked me eyes wide. I nodded and walked toward the bowl on the table. I took my car keys from it.

" where are you going? " Claire, Michael and Shane all asked at the same time. It was seriously strange.

" Out. " I replied. Shane got in front of me.

" didnt we just have this conversation. you go nowhere on your own. " I smiled up at him. I dropped the keys back in the pot. " Don't even think about it. " He said. I waved and popped out of existence for a second and then reappeared in the cemetery. I fell to the floor out of breath. Teleporting really did take a lot out of me.

Uggh I feel terrible. I'm so tired. maybe I should sit on that bench for a minute. I walked over to the bench and sat down...didnt expect that did you? After I got my breath back from using so much power to get to the other side of Morganville I got up and started making my way through the cemetery. I came in front of a white gravestone. it looked new but had overgrown grass and weeds everywhere. I'm guessing nobody had been here in a while. I started pulling up weeds and making it neater. I sat down on the green grass in front of the grave.

Alyssa MaryAnn Collins

1994-2008

Beloved daughter and sister

I touched the name as tears poured out my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

" Hey Aly. I miss you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. It sucks that I have all this power and I cant even save my best friend. Shane's got a new girlfriend. " I smiled like she could actually hear me. " Yeah, I know. another one. " I gave a little laugh. we always used to play hell with shanes girlfriends the worst one he had was Monica morell. And we all now how that ended. " She's really nice. quiet but I think living in the glass house is having a real impact on her personality. " I folded my legs underneath me.

" Michaels dead...well, he's a ghost. can you believe that. some vamp tried to off him but the house saved him. weird huh. No what's weird is talking to you like you can actually hear me. Ughh I feel so stupid. I should have brought you some flowers " I said more to myself.

And as if by magic. well i'm not really sure what it is yet. My powers seemed to be making flower sprout out the ground. blue salvia and buttercups. Ivy winded up the gravestone and flowers seemed to be entwined in it. Blue bells and snowbells along with pale roses. They all seemed to mean one way or another, friendship and love.

Now instead of a neglected gravestone, that had been there before I got here, was a small beautiful garden with the gravestone as the centre piece. Kind of like a memorial. I smiled. and lifted my hand from the ground. the flowers stopped sprouting out of nowhere. Looks like I have a new power. But what it meant I didnt really understand. Most of my powers are tied together like mind reading and the mental shield. It all about controlling my own mind. so what does this mean. flowers...I have no clue.

" Huh. so I can make Flowers grow. Is that a good power? What do you think Aly? " I picked a daisy off the ground and started making a daisy chain. " Jason Roser is out of prison. I'm not really scared I just don't like not knowing what he's going to do. he's unpredictable that's all and you know that the future relies on decisions. " I threaded a daisy through another. it was starting to get quite long.

" I went to live with Charlie last march. I went school and you'd never guess what was there, Vampires. Yep I seem to be a magnet for them. I ended up being nearly killed by one because he thought that hunting me would be a fun, funny game. I didnt have any powers to protect myself with, it was a good thing that I had fallen I love with a vampire. " I looked down a the ground. the green grass was making me itch a little. " I know I was stupid. falling for a vampire. " I said with a shake of my head. " They didnt drink for humans, I think that's what lured me into a false sense of security...that and the fact I thought he loved me back. which he didnt just so you know. He left me after my birthday. That's why I came back, I couldn't stand being there with all the memories. His sister Alice and her husband jasper has sort of taken he into their family. They love me and I suppose that's all that maters. " I wiped the tears I didnt know I was crying away. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.

" I better get going home. I miss you Alyssa and I love you. see you soon. " I placed the daisy chain on the grave where I was sitting. Now standing I looked around the deserted graveyard. It was now dark and cold the perfect time for vampires to come out for a little snack and here I am in some shorts and a tank top. I teleported into my car.

I had missed this thing. It was my connection to the Cullen's...well to alice. Thinking of Alice it made me wonder if she could see me in her vision. appearing in one place and ending up in another. I bet she thought she was going crazy. just wait until she sees the vampires. I started laughing and then I realised how sad it was to be laughing in a car all on my own. I put the keys in and got into gear and started driving towards the vamp side of town.

a this time of night the streets were more or less empty. Just a few random oblivious college students and people rushing home from work so they don't get eaten by vampires. you know, the usual.

I pulled into a under ground car park and got out the car. I pressed a button that made it lock itself. I love technology. I popped the boot and got out the package from jasper and alice. I slipped the credit card and my id into my purse. I shut the boot and started walking out.

I hadn't been in this part of town before. but it seemed to be better. the grass was greener the moon more full the sky free of clouds so you could see the stars. The vamps had it good. All the shops seemed to be open too. well...they would be the vampires can only come out after dark. I rolled my eyes at myself and headed into a clothes shop.

As I entered the same but warm shop my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. I suppose as this was a vampire shop they didnt really need the light for everything to be in detail. luckily for me everything seemed to be in perfect clarity. I went to the first rail and started looking through.

" Hello. can I help you " I turned around to see a beautiful vampire. All vampires seemed to be beautiful. was it because they didnt change ugly people? She had blonde hair and green eyes and she was about 5.6". She looked at me sceptically. I looked at the price tag on the dark blue top I was holding $145. for a top, gosh. well...Alice did I've me the credit car to spend any way I wanted to and she would be so proud that i'm spending it on clothes.

" Yeah. I would like your help. I want a whole new wardrobe. The whole thing. jeans, tops, shorts, skits and shoes. oohhh and a business suit as well. " I said cheerfully. she raised an eyebrow at me.

" And how are you going to pay for this, little girl? " She said. It was in a nice voice but at the same time patronising.

" Do you take card? " I said as I got the card alice gave me out of my bag. As soon as she saw it her eyes widened.

" I can help you with everything that you need, miss. " She said with a big smile. That's better. " I'm Delilah By the way. " She said as she started getting clothes off the rails and putting them up against me and then if she thought they suited me she folded them over her arm and if she didnt like it she put it back.

" Its nice to meet you, I'm Izzy "

" So are you here for school or just passing though. " She said in an interested voice. She probably wanted to see if I new the secret or not.

" I live in Morganville. Iv just came home from living with my dad. I'm planning ion seeing if Amelie can get me an interview at the college. " I said in a calm voice. She looked back at me shocked and then looked at my wrist.

" Where is your bracelet, little one. Good girls where their bracelets and it is very dangous to walk around at night without one. " She said. She looked at me straight in the eye with disparagement. " You'll get yourself killed. " She said this in a way that it made me think she actually cared for my wellbeing.

" Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe. protection is just jewrely to me. " I said with a shrug. A dawning of realisation came upon her face.

" Your that Izzy. " She said as a fact and smiled.

" The one and only." I said in a sing-song voice.

" I was wondering when you would come back. Morganville has been quite dull without you. well...except for what happened the other week at your home. " She said offhandedly. Picking up a purple dress she put it against me and moved along.

" What happened? " I asked curiously.

" The little one, Claire, I think. She had found the book. "

" Wow. I can she why that would be interesting. " The founders book had lots of secrets in it about the vampire race. some believed that it was the only knowledge of being able to make vampires the world had left. But I know that their is another breed of vampires out their. Delilah was now piled with clothes. " I think we have enough clothes for now. " she nodded and put everything down on the till side. " Do you know Claries clothes size. That girl is in desperate need of new clothes." Delilah looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I believe she is around a ,2. I can get my assistant to put her some clothes together whilst I put your through the till. " I nodded in agreement and in the next second a short blur of white and blue were wizing around the shop so fast it made me dizzy to watch.

" There we go Delilah. " The short girl said. well....she wasn't exactly short. she was the same height as me. she had black hair and blue eyes and a huge smile. she looked like she was running on energy drinks. " Do you need anything else. " She said in a high soprano voice.

" Casey can you bag up for me please. " The little girl nodded and went to bagging at vampire speed. I looked at my phone whilst they were totalling everything up.

45 missed calls and 21 messages.

Whoops. I looked at the time as well. 1. 23 am. Oh dea. I'm probably going to be grounded. oh well.

" That will be $15,090.00. Please " Delilah said with the biggest smile that I had ever seen. " Because you spent sooo much. I decided to throw in some free shoes for both you and Claire." I put my card in the machine and typed in the pin. " You have seriously made you week. Do you need any help taking this to your car. " She said in a really happy voice. I looked at all 26 bags. 17 were blue and the other 9 were pink. " Oh. the blue bags are yours and the pink are Claries. I put them like that so it would be easier for you. "

" Thanks. " I concentrated on the bags and they popped out from in front of us. Delilah and cassy looked surprised to say the least. " There in my car. " I explained. I waved goodbye. " Thanks again. Ciao "

" Bye, come back anytime. " Delilah waved. I walked out the shop and down the lit up street.

I shopped for another hour. In that time I got myself a load of new shoes and Claire a new school bad as well as shoes and a coat. I liked spending money on Claire. It was fun. I now knew why Alice liked shopping so much. The only reason I used to be against it so much is because I didnt have powers back in forks and I like teleporting stuff to my car so I don't have to carry anything. I put my sunglasses on my head. yep. I'm wearing sunglasses in the dark. It so fun.

Someone tapped me on the back. I spun around quickly.

" I didnt know you were back in town " He said with a kind of disdain. I rolled my eyes at the boy...vampire.

" Well I knew you were in town. I could smell you from Glass house. ever heard of a shower, Jacob. " I said with a glared but it soon turned into us both laughing in hysterics. In this middle of a vampire shopping town. I could feel eyes on us but I didnt give a crap.

" I smell just fine, thank you very much. " He hugged me. " how long have you been in town? " He asked and go into step walking with me.

" Only a few days. "

Jacob Goldman. He was the middle son of the Goldman family. They were a whole family that was changed by this bad vampire. They wouldn't tell me his name. Jacob was my friend. he's fourteen. so when I was younger he had to hang around with someone younger than him and now i'm older than him and I suppose I have to return the favour.

" Michael is probably going mental right now. Does he even know where you are? " I just shrugged. " Aw come on Izzy. You'll be grounded for life and you know it. "

" What's he going to do. Lock me in my bedroom. " I raised an eyes brow and slipped my sunglasses back on.

" He might do. " Jacob sighed. " I know your all powerful and stuff so don't kick my butt. I think you should head home. Michael and Shane are most likely worried sick. they don't know what could happen with all these scary vampires. You don't want them to go out and try to find you, do you? they could get hurt. " He said in a voice that was much older than he was. I started feeling guilty.

knowing Shane he would probably start a search party and get himself killed and it would all be my fault.

" Okay. I'll go home. " I sighed and started walking the opposite way. Jacob tagged along and when he looked at me he shrugged.

" Don't think I would let you walk alone in the dark ,did you? " He walked me the rest of the way back to my stuffed up car. I got in and in no time I was back home and caring all my bags through the door....when I say carry, I mean, using telekinesis to make the bags float in front of me.

I opened the door and was bombarded with questions.

**What did you think????**

**And thanks to all my lil reveiws!!!! I love you all =)**

**Im gonna introduce Myrnin to the story soon =D YAAAAYYY!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing=(**

**School**

Right now I was sitting in a little crappy coffee shop drinking really crappy coffee. This was because I was giving an assignment by my brother. The reason for this assignment is because I didn't tell anyone where I was last night. So basically this is my punishment.

That's right. Me. Izzy Glass, with powers unknown and awesome if I do say so myself have been grounded in a sense. If was also because of these awesome powers that I have been given that chosen task.

Babysitting someone that is a year older than me. Ridiculous really…well, _not that much because she does need looking after with all the trouble that seems to happen to her_. Me and her would make a good team in the danger department…now only if that job paid.

I yawned and downed the rest of my coffee. I was also supper tired. This was because I was extremely late coming home. _Well, what can I do? it's a town run by vampires! _But what happen when I got back was intense.

**Flashback**

I opened the door and walked in with all my shopping bags full of expensive clothes floating in front of me. Shane and Michael were in front of the door already. Arms crossed over chests and standing next to each other with furious expressions on there faces.

This is how I knew I was in huge trouble. The face Michael was giving me was the same one he gave me when I trashed his guitar by throwing it out the window using telekinesis, and the face that Shane was currently occupying was the same one that had appeared on his face the time me and Alyssa cut his hair whilst he was sleeping.

" where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried we have been?" Michael said in a deadly quiet voice. He wasn't shouting. This is worse than I thought. _Gulp._

The shopping bags dropped to the floor with a _plonk _as my hold on them failed. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"well I suppose we know where you've been." Shane commented. I looked down at the bags and gave a guilty smile.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Michael waited. "Well I'll talk then. Your grounded until I see fit to its removal."

" And that wont be for a very very very long time." Shane said.

" I was perfectly safe outside on my own. I have supernatural powers if you forget. I'm not as helpless as some people in town." I said quietly. This made Michael smile. It was the kind of smile that made grown men shiver but for me it confirmed that I was in deep doodoo.

" I was hoping you would say that. As of now you are Claire personal bodyguard. Her shadow. You will go to school with her, walk her home. If she chooses to go shopping you will take her" Michael said with a happy voice that was a complete turn around to his anger.

" What? No fair. Not that I don't think me and Claire are gonna become really good friends. But don't you think me trailing her is a bit too much?" I pleaded. I didn't want to get to crappy college. I came here to get away. A holiday of sorts. From responsibility. Plus Claire will probably hate me for this. "Cant Shane do it. isn't he her boyfriend of something"

" Or something" Shane said and walked off upstairs to bed probably.

" Night man." Michael called after him. There was a shout back and then it was just me and my brother. "you should go to bed to. Claire lesson start at 7am and your walking her."

**End flashback**

So last night before I went to sleep I put a tracker in Claire's backpack. Being the chief daughter did come in handy sometimes. I also had my mind set for trouble, on a frequency set to Claire's mind. Being a mind reader isn't as cool as everyone thinks. It comes with killer headaches.

I went up and got myself another coffee. It was pretty empty in here so I got served quite quick but it only had one staff. _Maybe eve could work here, she said she needed a job. _As I sat back down ,on the table I had named as my own, I decided that the place wasn't that bad. I could easily come to this school...college, whatever. Its not that hard when you know basically everything.

Its not like i'm bragging…well I am, but oh well. I'm just really smart. Smarted than poi Dexter over there with the EEK fraternity shirt. Lame.

'Oh crap' I heard Claire voice in my head. She sounded surprised and scared. I looked down at my tracking device. English block.

I started running. Barging past the idiot that got in my way. I take my jobs seriously, especially when it comes to family and whilst Claire under the Glass house, she's family.

I came around the corner and spotted a big group of jocks and popular types and claries' little tracer was coming from the middle of the group. I saw her and she was standing next to the ring leader. Monica Morrell. Well this should be fun.

Monica grabbed Claire by the backpack and thus making her lose her balance. Time to intervene.

"Tell Shane I said Hi" She said against Claire's'' ear. I manpowered my way to the front.

"what is going on here?" I asked in my best teacher voice. I kinda even looked like a teacher today. What with my black skirt, court shoes and green ruffle shirt. Monica dropped Claire's and took a step away. She looked a little shocked that a teacher would actually pay attention much less care what was going on. " Miss Morrell, we do not tolerate bulling" I continued with the act.

" I'm sorry Miss…"

" Miss Whitlock" I responded hands on hips. "and what did I hear about burning down houses" I could see it in her head as the conversation of before I got here went through it.

"you see miss, Claire's' got problems. She nearly burnt down her own house just days ago and on purpose too" Monica said in the best innocent voice she could muster up. I thought they were talking about Alyssa But why are they talking about the glass house? What got me angry was the smug picture of a burning room going through Monica's head.

Monica must have seen my look of disgust and thought it was directed at Claire instead of her and she started giggling to herself.

"You burnt one of my rooms?" I said in an angry voice. Monica looked surprised "Claire what happened?" I asked

"Well you know how Monica is with matches, my room nearly burned down. My beds almost destroyed"

I turned on Monica. "That was an antique you little idiot."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be a teacher? Do you know who my father is? I could get you fired"

"Isn't that Glass' kid sister?" I heard one of the crowd ask. Claire came to stand by me.

"What now?" She asked. Obviously she thought it was over

"Isabella?" Monica squeaked. I smiled and waved at her. She gulped. "I didn't know you were back in town"

"well now you know. And I want to make something clear. You stay away from Claire and my house. If you don't…well you can imagine what ill do" I said in my sweat little girl voice. "Understand?"

She nodded fast. A couple of people laughed.

"I'm really happy we understand each other." I smiled. I turned to Claire and hugged her. She was a little surprised. "see you at home. I think I might make taco's" I waved to her as she walked quickly to her next class. "Laters Morrell" I said brightly with a little venom and then I walked off. I say my job here is done. I need real coffee.

………………………………...

**Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I'm currently writing the next one and I promise I will post it on Monday!**

**Myrnin is in the next one! yaya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: How many time do I have to tell you people! I don't own a thing….look you made me cry.**

**Past Lives**

I was walking towards a part of Morganville that I hadn't been to in years. What I really wished is that I had brought my water bottle, because the blazing heat was actually getting to me after an hour of walking.

I carried on into the shade. Much better. I was heading to see an old friend. Hadn't known him very long but he was old.

I looked into the sun and then hastily looked away. Walking is boring. At that moment I decided to take the easy was out. Teleport. I smiled to myself and then thought of the place I wanted to go.

Books on the floor, cobwebs in the ceiling, a lab table with weird looking concoctions and lastly a mad scientist. What I didn't anticipate was my concentration swaying into the dark of the shade and then I found myself in a very different place indeed. I wasn't in the dark lab, but I was in the dark.

I blinked away the darkness as my better eyesight kicked in. I was in a prison. Cells upon cells of dark lumps that I assumed were people until I herd the noise they were making. It was strange, like a gurgling noise a baby makes but much more sinister.

I had a feeling I had been here before but I just couldn't remember when. I looked into one of the cells making sure that I didn't get too close. The person was covered by a blanket and they were huddled in a corner.

"Hello?" I said quietly. The thing moved and looked at me with blazing red eyes. That when I knew where I was. The prison for sick vampires. I also remembered seeing it in a vision when I was younger. That why it looked familiar.

" blood? Blood" The girl gurgled. I looked around and had a comical breakdown. There was one light on and it was overlooking a fridge like a halo from god. I stopped myself from laughing out loud and went to the fridge door. I pulled it open and it was full of blood. I smiled and filled my arms with blood.

I started dispersing a bag to each caged vampire. Some grunted their thanks, other were too far gone to do that and just ripped the bags open and drank deep.

I promised myself that I would come back in a week and feed these forgotten few again. I teleported to my friends lab.

He sat reading in a chair. His glasses on his nose. _I suppose this is a good day for him. _He looked at me from over his glassed and growled. _Well maybe not. _He stood up. He looked like he had gotten taller. He smiled a sweet smile.

" Did someone send you to me, my dear?" He asked as he took his glasses off. " They shouldn't have you know. Your far too young." He smiled again but this time showed a bit of teeth in a threatening gesture.

"Myrnin, its me. Isabella" I said as I stood tall. I knew not to run away from vampires. Myrnin gave me a confused look.

" Do I know you?" He asked. He put his glassed back on even though he didn't need them. I looked at what he was wearing. A dressy shirt and quarter trousers with flip-flops. I raised an eyebrow as he wiggled his toes. Myrnin looked like he was in his twenties.

" I'm your friend." I said with a smile of my own. He laughed.

" That's ridiculous. Friends with a human. Do you even know what I am, girl?" He said in a patronising tone. _A pain in the ass_. I wanted to say but I held it in.

" Myrnin. Its me, Isabella. I'm back in Morganville. Have you taken any of those crystals' lately?" An idea came to me. " Do you have a syringe?" I asked suddenly. Myrnin looked confused and stopped his prowling.

"Of course I do, silly girl. This is a lab." I strode past me and opened a draw throwing thing out all over the place until he came back with a black case. " There you go" He said handing it to me. I could see in his eyes that it was all a ploy. He was just playing with his food. I open the case and took the Victorian style syringe out. I injected it into my arm and started pulling out blood. "What are you doing?" Myrnin said in amusement.

I took the needle away and the little vile was full of blood. I handed it to Myrnin. " drink it. It'll make you better."

" I'm not doing anything you tell me to." He said crossly. I rolled my eyes. _Just like when we were children. _I shook my head. Where the hell did that come from.

" Do it for me please." I said with big fluttering eyelashes. He raised it to his mouth and swallowed the contents. That was the same moment I was pulled into a vision. But this was different. I don't have visions of the past.

_I was lying on the floor. Me actually me. I looked at my dress and smiled even though the pain was killing me. It was such a beautiful dress. Daddy got it me from London last spring and today was the day I choose to wear it. A shame I was dying in it. _

_I looked into the eyes of my killed and smiled. He was crying._

"_What have I done? Arabella? Hold on okay." He cried. My big brother. His eyes were full of tears that would never fall and his mouth was dripping with my blood. His fangs glistened. He had bitten me and now I shall die._

" _It was not your fault, dear brother. It was mine. Wrong place at the wrong time. Father told me you were ill. I didn't know" I said in a breathless whisper._

" _I can change you. I can…._I cant remember_" He said in a broken whisper._

" _It is too late I fear. But this shall not be the last time we will meet."_

"_What do you mean? Arabella, don't go."_

" _Fare well, Myrnin."_

I open my eyes to see the familiar one that I had been staring at in the vision. "Myrnin?" I said not under standing how I got on the floor. Or better yet in his arms.

" I feel better now, Isabella. Thank you for that. May I ask why you fell to the floor, dear child?"

" I had a vision of the past." I said with a wry smile.

" I didn't know you had visions of the past. We must research this!" He jumped to his feet and smiled. Setting me back down on my own feet.

" Arabella?" I said in a quiet voice. Myrnin froze and turned back to me.

" What?"e said shocked. His voice was full of hope.

" That what my vision was of. Myrnin. Why didn't you tell me I looked like your sister?" I demanded. He sighed.

" I was waiting for you to remember. She told me I would see her again. She had visions of the future. Once she told me, ' I will die one day, to come back different only to die once more but stay the same yet still be different' She was very ill when she told me that. She was five." He grabbed my hands. "But you are back now and I am so sorry for killing you." He pulled me into a hug. " Forgive me"

"Ok course" I smiled. He released me and looked into my face.

" I know what you are Isabella." He said with secretive smile. How could he know. I didn't even know myself.

" What am I?" I asked urgently. He guided me to a lab table full of glasses and vials and then… he swept them all to the floor and but a small black book on the table. " Was that really necessary?" I asked stepping around the glass.

" No. Not really." He smiled crazily. He opened the book to the middle page and motioned for me to have a look.

_**Some are born to be vampires. Others destined. Some were just made that. But one day there shall be a destined girl. She shall live around vampires but never be one until she has found all her powers.**_

_**Each life she has she shall have a power. Until on the 21**__**st**__** birthday of her death all shall be pressed into one vassal. An immortal born human.**_

I looked at Myrnin. He was grinning like a fool. "Its about you. I've researcher it. Looking through history. A girl with telekinesis was burned at the stake in France. Her name was Isabel. Isabel Bishop. Amelie's sister. Also another girl born in Texas, during the civil war, she had the power to control minds. Carrabelle Whitlock-"

"Myrnin stop. Did you say Whitlock?" I asked surprised. He nodded and flicked to the front of the book. A sullen looking child with brown wavy hair and brown eyes looked a back at me. She was sitting on the knee of a soldier in a confederate uniform. "That's Jasper." I said in shock. He was human in the picture.

" Yes. Another brother from another life. How did you know his name?" Myrnin asked.

I couldn't tell Myrnin the real reason. Nobody can know there's two types of vampires. Its better for everyone. " History lesson. He was a mayor." Myrnin nodded and showed me another picture.

This was of a girl with blonde hair but with the same brown eyes as my own. " Belle Volturi." Myrnin shut the book as I started in shock. Volturi? OMG.

"You see all the pictures have the same girl in them. You." Myrnin shut his eyes. " Its time for you to leave now. Unless you want to give me another shot." He opened his eyes and smiled. It was crazier. _Time to leave_

" I'll come back soon" I said as I pictured the outside of Common ground. As the scenery change I heard Myrnin last whispered words. _Or at least I think I did._

"No you wont."

**Tell me what you think...in other words REVEIW!**

**Next chapter will be up soon =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own them...what?wait! Yes i do! mwhahahhahahaha...okay i dont**

_**Thank to all the people that REVIEWED!**_

**Council**

I walked into common grounds with a kind of elated spirit. I now knew what was wrong with me. Why I had such strange powers for a human. It wasn't unusual for a human to have one power, like alice seeing the future, but for a human to have numerous powers is just weird. A freak of nature. But I seemed to be all those freaks smushed into one. Myrnin's sister, Jaspers sister and Amelie's sister as well as somehow being related to the volturi.

In every life I seemed to be close to vampires but never one of them. It isn't fair. Why couldn't I just be a vampire and kill this cycle. I looked down at my bite mark from last summer. _What type of vampire will I be?_

"Vanilla cappuccino with extra foam and chocolate sprinkles please, Oliver" I said with a big smile once I got to the front of the queue. The place was crowded with college students. Tapping on laptops, drinking coffee, laughing and _bumping into me. _I glared at the perpetrator.

"How are you today?" Oliver asked.

" I'm fine. I love being back in Morganville. It just feels like home more that anywhere else I've been. Plus my families here." I said coyly. Thinking of Myrnin, Michael and Amelie. All my past lives…well the ones I know about. The coffee being but down beside me jumped me out of my thoughts.

"Well i'm glad your enjoying it. $4 please" I handed over the cash and grabbed my coffee whilst at the same time looking for somewhere to sit down. What can I say…i'm a multitasked.

I looked around for somewhere to sit and spotted a sad looking Sam all by himself. I made my way through the teenage bodies. He didn't see me coming so I just sat down. " Hey. Sam!" I said happily. I would have called him grandpa but too many people around.

"Isabella! How nice it is to see you looking so happy." He said and hugged me across the table being careful not to go into the sun.

"I wish I could say the same to you sam. You look like ive just kicked your puppy. What's up?" I asked concerned.

"its nothing i'm fine." He fished around in his coat pocket. "You left this the other day when you ran out. I would have delivered it myself…but you know your brother." I gave a little laugh and took the small box off him. I opened it carefully and the inside was lined with purple velvet and it surrounded a little silver heart.

"Its beautiful. Oh, I love it!" I said as I put it on.

"I'm glad you like it, honey." He smiled and I downed my drink. _Burnt tongue, burnt tongue. _ "can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" I said automatically.

"Give this to eve for me, please." He handed over a similar size box as mine to me. "it's a leaving the job present"

"No problemo. But i'm telling you this now, Michael isn't gonna like it. Anyway, ive got to get going and you know what that means."

"That if you don't get home soon, Michael will go crazy." He said with a little laugh.

"You got that right. Its so sad. I could kick his butt and half the vampire world and I still get grounded for staying out to late." I shook my head in mock horror.

"Well you are only 16. He's you big brother. He worries and so do I. you may be able to protect yourself but you can still get hurt." he said with that 'i'm older that you' wisdom.

"Bye gramps." I gave him a kiss on both cheeks. Soft and cold. I walked out of common grounds giving Oliver a little wave. He gave me a grim smile back. _What that about. Is he a bipolar vamp or something. _

I walked down the sunless street towards Glass house. I put my arms around me. _Gosh its cold._

I carried on walking and had the funny feeling that someone was following me. I looked behind me and saw a shadow move._ Great. _I'm being stalked. A branch snapped. I rolled my eyes. _Amateurs._

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are" I said in a sing-song voice. I felt a presence behind me. A hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and flipped the person onto their back. I looked down at my attacker.

Vampire. Fangs fully retracted. He sprung to his feet and brushed his expensive suit to rid himself of dust. Blonde hair, devastating smile and a suit. " Amelie wishes to speak to you" He said in a deep voice. "I am hear to escort you" a car screeched around the corner. "get in" He commanded.

"Not doing to open a door for a lady, Drake?" I said sarcastically with a smile. He grinned and opened the door for me. "By the by. You stalking skill suck"

"So do vampires little, Izzy." He said in a serious voice, but it was a blatant joke. I sat down and he closed the door for me, in a second he was sitting next to me in the limo.

"What does Amelie want to see me about?" I asked him.

" a matter of great importance." he said curtly. Telling me that was the end of the conversation.

10 minutes latter we pulled up outside of the elders council_. Not good. _A cold hand wrapped around my arm. Gripping me so I couldn't run because this was no ordinary meeting with Amelie. This was something else entirely. "What's going on?" I demanded of Drake.

" A crime has been committed. This is the council" He said simply. A black cloth went around my eyes. I was being _blindfolded! _What the deuce.

"Why am I blindfolded? What's going on? Let me GO!" I thrashed wildly as I was picked up out the limo and slung over someone's shoulder.

"If you cant see, you cant use your powers. Can you, Isabella" A woman's voice stated. It was slightly German.

I'm felt the person that had me captured run into the council. I suppose they ran so I didn't escape.

As I entered the room I heard a scream. It was female and very familiar. Claire. That was followed by a shout from Shane. But it wasn't spoken it was shouted in my head.

'Oh God! They have Izzy, Claire and Eve!'

I heard a sound that was like a gunshot in the echoing room. I assumed somebody got slapped. "You son of a bitch" Eve spat at an unknown person "Let Shane go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Really" The word was flat but I had a good idea who it was an it alone was a huge shock to me. Oliver? I thought he was nice. "Ah, I see that Isabella has finally gotten here." The blindfold was ripped off my face and I was put on the floor. Standing on my own two feet I wobbled a little and then finally got my balance back.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane was on the floor gagged with two other bikers and Eve and Claire were being guarded by vampires. Then I saw the reason. My eyes were drawn to it like a beacon. Their was a body on the table. Impossibly still and pale. Dead. I felt like puking because I could smell burnt skin. He looked like he was torched with a flame thrower but really slowly. I felt dizzy.

My head was spinning and I looked over at Amelie and a strange sensation came over me. What with the burning skin and seeing Amelie face so close.

_This time I was on looking at a girl on a pyre. Her hands bound behind her back. She looked to be the age of fourteen but I couldn't clearly see that it was me. She stood in the middle of a crowd as they watch a man bring a flame forward. Everything was being said in French but somehow I still understood._

"_You have been found guilty of the crime of being a witch." The man intoned loudly. The crowd cheered and then a girl stepped forward. Pale and beautiful with silver-blonde hair and a terrified face. She looked to be twenty._

"_please rethink this, she's jut a child." She pleaded. The man pushed her back into the crowd. The girl that was going to be burned had tears running down her face. He put the torch down onto the wood and it went up in flames. The girls both shrieked._

"_Isabel!" The blonde screamed._

"_Papa! Amelie. Help" She cried. The flames enveloped the small girl and I felt like I was chocking on the smoke._

By the time that I had woken up from this dream/vision the whole environment that I was in had change. There were pipe bombs on the floor, silently smoking. There were two dead guys in leather and the smell of gunpowder was in the air.

I was on the floor lying next to a dead vampire. He was blonde and pale. I screamed. Drake! Oh god. He was my favourite of all Amelie's guard._ He actually had a personality. _I was dragged up off the floor next to Drake and into a standing position. I was being held up by one of Amelie's female guards.

"Its alright." She said in a slight French accent "he is only shocked. When they pull the stake out he will be fine" I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Je pensais qu'il était mort" I said in a frightened…hey wait a minute! That was French!

"I didnt no know you spoke French" Amelie said as she came to stand next to me.

"Neither did I" I said in a weirded out voice. I looked around and notice we were the only ones left in the room. "Where'd every one go?" I asked confused.

" Claire and eve have been sent home" Oliver answered. "They have been found _innocent_ of Brandon's death" He said innocent like it was a dirty word.

"Why was I here? I didn't even know Brandon" I said in confusion.

"You were here because of the agreement." Amelie said. I looked at her with a confused expression…it was the only one I seemed to be able to conjure. "The agreement that you are not allowed to interfere with the laws of Morganville"

"Yeah I remember." I replied.

"Good. You may go, child" Amelie said and waved her hand. That made me crack a little.

" I am not a child Amelie. If it was still the 14th century I would have been married and with child by now not _dead_" I said with anger and when I realised what I said I put a hand over my mouth. Amelie had gone paler than usual. Oliver gave a little chuckle. "être tranquille, Oliver" I shouted.

" No I wont be quiet…that was French" Oliver said in a bewildered tone

" It seems that she can not stop herself from switching languages." Said the female guard.

"It also seems that the rumours are true. Myrnin isn't as crazy as we thought" Amelie said

"No. im sure he is as crazy as we think. He's just right about this." Oliver waved a hand at me like I wasn't in the room. "She's been reborn again. I wonder where the French comes from" Oliver said.

"That is none of our concern, Oliver. We steer clear of the fates." Amelie said. " Make sure she gets home safely, Estelle" she said as she walked out with her guards.

Estelle walked me towards a door at the side of the wall and when she opened it we were in the underground car park. Estelle lead me to a blacked out sedan. Vampire standard issue. She opened the passenger door. I got in. she shut it and ran to the front. She started driving toward my house.

I got there at the same time that Eve and Claire did. I thanked Estelle and ran up the house path, just getting in before Eve closed the door.

Michael hugged eve like a lifeline. I shut the door and locked it up tight. I looked around. Where the hell was Shane? What's going on?

Like he could read my mind Michael said. "What the hell is going on? Where's Shane?" I nodded in agreement. Eve turned around and hugged me.

" I thought they hurt you. After the gun shots you didn't move." She said as she gripped me tight. I patted her back. She let go.

"Why did you let him leave" Claire shouted at Michael.

" I didn't let Shane do anything. Any more than letting you go out unprotected during the day. His dad called and then…he just left" Michael explained. "what happened?" Michael asked me. I shook my head and eve answered.

"Brandon's dead" Eve said bluntly. "they've got Shane in a cage on founders square for his murder" The world went blank to me for a second as I rembered the last one. They were going to burn him alive.

"They're going o kill him" Claire said. "They're going to burn him alive"

"I know I remember" Michael said. I sat down on the floor and rested next to the door. I was numb. "We have to get him out."

"Yeah" Eve agreed "I know. But when you say _we, _you mean me, Claire and Izzy ,right? Because your of no damn use at all"

" Neither an I" I said weakly. Eve looked at me in shock.

"Of course you are. You have all those powers. You could do anything" Eve said like she had already figured out a plan.

" I cant use my powers against the laws of Morganville. Its was a written agreement to get my family a pass out of Morganville at anytime they wanted one. When my powers developed Amelie found me and made me sign."

"Great!" Eve said and stormed up the stairs. "Your as useful as your brother. Come on Claire"

"She didn't mean that" Claire told me and Michael.

"Yes she did. She's not wrong either"

"Claire. Hurry up" Eve shouted and Claire ran after her. I didn't get up. I sat and glared at the floor.

**Next chapter will be up soon. And as a few of you are asking for the cullens to make an apearence...It will be sooooooonnnn**

**The review are great and i love them so please give me more and things will speed up =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I down own anything.

**Phone Call**

I faintly remember going up to my bedroom and changing my cloths into something less teacher like. I put on a sweater and jeans, both from that designer shopping trip I had been on. _I couldn't let Shane die. _I have to _do_ something.

But with the agreement in place i'm stuck. If I go against if they may go after my parents. No matter how good my vampire rep seemed to be it wouldn't help me when I really needed it. _Damn It! _I thought and followed it with a crash as all the books in my room jumped off the shelf. My powers seemed to be getting more and more out of control lately.

I sat down heavily on my bed. I cant do anything. I am useless. I heard a door slam and lock and then hushed voices. Then the door downstairs opened and shut. _Have eve and Claire gone out to free Shane?_

I started to panic. They couldn't do this on their own. _But I cant help them_. I absent mildly started scratching my wrist. It felt hot and prickly where id been wearing my bracelet today. Maybe in allergic.

Somehow I found myself falling asleep. I don't know how I managed it with all that was happening but I suppose I was exhausted.

I woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. I sat up in my bed quickly and forced the covers off me. _I don't remember putting them on. _I felt around my room blindly for he cell before I gave up and just held my hand open for it to jump into it. I flipped it open.

"Hello" I said in a groggy voice. There was no answer. I looked at my clock. 7m. "You best have a good reason for waking me up at 7m. Otherwise i'm gonna reach through this phone and strangle you"

"Erm..I think I have the wrong number. I'm looking for an Isabella swan" The voice said on the other side of the phone. It was female and strangely familiar but normally it was said with a glare and a sneer. She asked for Isabella swan. _Crap._

"Nah, you got the right person but I go by the last name glass now"

"you have a southern accent" She stated simply and in confusion.

"Yeah I do. So…what do you want Rosalie?"

" I want to say sorry. I got your letter. Me and Emmett went back to the house and you were right. I did hate you because you were putting my family in danger. But with you gone its falling apart" She said in a sad voice.

"what do you want me to do about that? I'm not the glue that hold everyone together. You were all fine before I barged into your afterlives." I said with fire in my voice. Rosalie seemed to notice.

"You not the same as you were before. You've changed" She said.

"Humans change, there memories fade…well that's what your all counting on isn't it. That I forget everything so when the volturi come a knocking you lot cant be charged for anything" I said angrily.

" I want my sister back. If I have to change you myself, I will." Rosalie said with anger. If was like she was almost screaming down the phone. I held it away from my ear. "Bella. Bella? Where are you?" She asked frantically.

" Well Rose. I'm in Morganville, Texas. Where are you?" I said in a sarcastic peppy voice. I heard a voice shout 'what!' in the background. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"Bella what the hell are you doing in Morganville? You have to leave there this instant!" Jasper's worried voice came through the phone. So jasper had heard about Morganville. Interesting.

"No can do jazz. You want to watch what you say over the phone as well. Its probably going through Morganville's tower and most probably tapped as well." I said with a little dark chuckle.

"Morganville isn't safe Bella. You need to leave as soon as you can" Jasper said come into a better speaking range.

" I cant do that jasper. Id have to get a pass to leave anyway. But even if I could leave I wouldn't. My family needs me here" I felt like I had had this conversation with jasper before. Except I was trying to make him stay.

"If you stay their Bella, you'll die."

"and if I leave so will my family"

"I'm coming to get you." Jasper threatened.

"Have fun trying to get me to come with you." Jasper chuckled on the other side of the phone.

" I don't think it would be that hard, Bella. I'm a lot stronger than you are" This time another voice laughed in the background, I did recognise it but i'm sure jasper didn't. "Bella, who else is there?" Jasper asked.

"Ava! Get off the damn line! This is a private conversation!" I shouted down the phone at the ghost vampire that worked as Morganville's security system.

"Language Isabella, Myrnin taught you better." she said condescendingly. "anyway this call has gone on too long and you know its against the rules to talk to outsiders about Morganville law. As were friends I'll let this pass and just cut you off. Say bye to your friends Arabella" She was listening to the talk me and Myrnin had.

" I have to go. Goodbye Cullen" And then the call cut off. For the second time in a year I hadn't heard them say goodbye. I crushed my phone in my hand as I realised that the cullens would be coming here. What I didnt expect was for the phone to crumble in my hand.

I looked down at the mess that my phone now was. But I was distracted by James's bite. It seemed to have a pulse. The veins around it were turning a pale skin colour. My nails on that hand had also become strong and looked manicured, where as my other hand my nails were bitten and short. I ran out my bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. I knew it was a stupid idea but I had no other choice.

I went into the knife draw and pulled out a big out. I put it against my palm and sliced it across. Nothing happened. No blood. Nothing. I staped my hand and the knife snapped in two. Oops.

There was no doubting it. I was turning into a vampire. I felt like laughing at how stupid it was. I suppose the prosthesis are coming true. I let out a tearful sob as I remembered that I would be going through this all on my own. I now had forever and I just didn't want it.

I stormed out the kitchen and glimpsed a look at the calendar. It said it was Friday. Which was just stupid because it was obviously Thursday. Unless….

Oh Crap! Why didn't someone wake me up.

"Claire! Eve!" I shouted into the house. It was deadly silent, nobody home. Crap. "Michael!" I said as I ran from room to room searching them. Tears were now running down my face. Where would they go and not tell me. They couldn't do this without me. They would die.

I looked at my watch. It was 10am. Michael wouldn't be here because he's a ghost in the day. But where the hell are the girls. I looked out the window and eves car was gone.

"Michael do you know where they've gone?" I asked the empty space.

"No." I spun around and was confronted with a see through Michael.

"well that's helpful." I stated and went to suit down on the sofa.

"Yeah well…that me isn't it. I'm a huge help. I may as well b dead" Michael moaned. I glared at him. He sat down opposite me on the floor.

" Don't say that Michael. We all need you. Its just that eve was angry when she said that. You know she loves you."

" She still had a point though. I wonder.." He looked thoughtful for a second and then masked it.

"What?" I asked. Wanting to know what he was keeping from me. He shook his head like it was nothing. I glared at him and delved into his mind.

' if I become a vampire I'll be able to leave the house.' I gave a little laugh. Funny how Michael wants to be a vampire and i'm becoming one. No matter how long its taking.

"What are you laughing at?" Michael asked. I showed him my wrist and then went into the light. It started sparkling. "What the …" Michael went to touch it but his hand went through. " You sparkle? Are you a fairy or something."

" I'm becoming a vampire. I was bitten last summer. The venom was taken out but it looks like they didn't get all of it. So I suppose by this time next year I'll be a vamp. And then there you. You want to be a vampire so you can help us."

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"read your mind"

"your getting better at that."

" what can I say. I'm a fast learner."

" I don't know if that's a good this, or a bad thing." Michael said with a sigh. "I heard you on the phone. Who were you talking to?"

"Some friends from forks." I said and brushed hair out my face. " If some people with golden eyes come looking for me tell them to get lost. Unless it's a girl that looks like a pixy. She's okay" I started walking towards the front door. Michael got in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"O-out…I don't feel go good" I said suddenly and found myself falling forwards. I came over me so fast I didn't have a chance to even understand what was happening to me as I hit the floor and seemingly went out cold. I heard Michael shout my name before I was pulled into a world that wasn't my own.

I woke up in a completely different place… or time, what with all the visions I seem to be having latly. I looked around the room I was in. It was basic and dark. Stone walls surrounded me and I was cold. Is this some sort of prison?

I got up off the dirty, dusty floor and looked around. Only now noticing that I wasn't alone in the room. There was a girl sitting the corner the furthest away from me. She hadn't seemed to notice me. That went along with my vision theory.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly. The girls head spun towards me and she stared with big wide brown eyes. She looked to be around the age of five. He stud up and brushed off her dress. It was a dark green velvet that went to the floor. It looked heavy but she didn't seem to notice it.

" Hello. Its nice to see you again." She said in a small voice that sounded like wind through the trees. She pulled her blonde hair out her face. I looked at her confused.

"we've never met before. You must be thinking of someone else." She cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"No. Its defiantly you. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me."

"err…okay then." I said.

Her laugh sounded off the cold stone. " I'm sorry I forgot that you forget. My name's Grace. I'm your sister, your betrayer and your saviour." She said with a gleaming smile.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_

_**What the heck is happening? Why does Izzy have a sister she cant remember? why is said sister a five year old? And how did she betray her?**_

_**Find out next time on... A Change of Name.**_

_**Lolz reveiw please! =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I think we all know the truth. i dont won anything.

**Life story**

I started at the little girl in shock. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She gave a little huff when I didn't reply straight away. Instead I just stared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly. She rolled her big brown eyes.

"Gosh. Have being stupid made you human…no wait…has being human made you stupid?" she asked with a little laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her. She frowned " You really don't know me?" She asked. I shook my head. " Well ill have to remind you then."

"Listen Grace. I have better thing to do then listen to the crazy ramblings of a five year old." I said turning away and trying to teleport. I didn't work. I tried again and….nothing. Still in this dark crappy room.

"It wont work. And i'm not a five year old. I just chose this form because its less threatening." She said like I was the child here. In a blur of bright light the little girl changed in a twenty year old and the room became a beautiful space with tapestries and columns made out of marble. There was a set of big dark blue cushions in the middle of the floor. She was down cross legged and motioned for me to join. This place looked familiar but I decided the colours weren't right. They were missing something. The blue and….something else.

"Where are we?"

"The same place we were before and yet a different place altogether." She said in tinkling bells.

"Yea. Ok. Erm…so, why am I here?" I asked. I seemed to be asking a lot of questions but not getting any answers.

" That's simple. You are here because its time. Soon you shall be dead and I wanted to give you a choice. I miss having you here, sister."

"What are you talking about. I'm not your sister." I said with conviction.

"Let me tell you a little story." she replied. " Once upon a time, there were two sisters. Made at the same second but they were not twins. One was older. She was in charge of the sky and the seas, the plants and the land. Her younger sister was in charge of the inhabitants. The animals, fish, mammals. But this wasn't enough for the sisters. They became lonely and wanted more things to play with. So together they created humans.

But the humans were stupid. They kept dying. Either killing each other or falling into death traps and being eaten by animals. The sisters new play things weren't doing to well and weren't anymore but animals. So they gave them intelligence.

The started building things and learning to survive. Eventually that got boring too. So they created wolfs that could become humans and gave powers to special people that they had taken interests in. They created heaven for the good and hell for the bad. Winged humans were appointed. Angels. They rebelled. God didn't cast them down. The sisters did. They were in charge.-"

"So that's the story of creation and the fall. what dose this have to do with me."

"I m getting there. So be quiet." she fell back into the story. "Not many years later. After creating mythical creatures to protect life. One sister made a mistake. She created a species all on her own. Vampires. They didn't care about human life but went on killing them for food. The other sister saw this and demanded that the vampire be destroyed. But the sister couldn't. she loved these blood sucking _things. _

The older sister could do nothing. It was impossible to kill an immortal and she loved here sister too much.

But the things that created the sisters were angry when the older sister told them of what had happened. They cast the younger sister out of the sky. She became human to be prayed on those that she created.

The older sister became angry at the powers. They had given her too much and then taken it all away. she killed them. But couldn't bring her sister back like she wanted. So she ascended the human to a power ,each life she lived she got use of her powers but lost them again when she died. The vampires weren't that bad. But seemed to be the death of her sister each time. Eventually a vessel was born that could hold all the powers. So the older sister gave them all back. An immoral on earth." she finished. "The older sisters name was grace the younger was called beauty."

" Are you telling me _that _wasmy life story." I said. The confusing _thing_ seemed possible and I knew it was. I remembered bits. Falling mostly. Falling to the soft sea and….nothing. I remember being human for the fist time. Thinking it was all a game. A dream. _I think i'm gonna be sick._

"Yay. Your remembering!" She shouted happily. A glass of orange juice appeared in her hand.

"Its fuzzy. I cant really remember all of it. Just certain bits…" I trailed off

"Yes. Yes. You cant remember it all at once. After all you are only human and if you were to hold all the information from all your lives you head would explode" She explained with a smile. "That's why I brought you here!" She bounced on the cushion. "Its time to make a choice. I'm gonna give you two. You can stay on earth…or come back and live with me! You can be immortal again and we'll play. There's nobody to stop us anymore!"

I shock my head sadly. " I cant stay. They need me on earth. My family needs me." I said looking at my hands. " I'm sorry"

"But. B-but. I love you. You're my sister and I want you to stay" She said tears in her brown eyes.

"But my friends and family on earth need me to. They're weak and need protection. I give them that. They would be really sad if I just left them."

She sighed. " Fine" I looked up. She had a small smile on her angelic face. " You'll come back to me one day. After all death comes to those who wait." She passed me a shot glass that appeared out of thin air. "Drink this. It'll transport you back to your world. Erm… the timing wont be the same as when you left." I nodded. I didn't expect it to be. Then I froze_. Shane_

" What day is it?" I asked frantically. She had a small smirk.

"do not worry. The boy in the cage is still alive. But he's not going to be in the cage for much longer." I took the shot. I started to feel woozy. I wavered from side to side. Grace came next to me and hugged me. " I miss you already"

And then I was falling. Through the clouds. But this time an ocean wouldn't save me. I'm gonna land in the middle of Texas for gods sake. The wind was whooshing past me but it didn't touch me. I concentrated on teleporting to the ground safely. I couldn't think of a place to land so I focused on Michael. The air smacked out of me an I landed on paved floor. I was outside and lying in the middle of the road. I stood up in a fast motion. I didn't hurt thank god. But where the hell was I? Michael cant leave the house so why am I outside? I saw a sigh. _Bond street. _Huh. I smelled smoke. My gaze turned to see a building with flames so high in the sky it looked to reach the sun. Their was a police cruiser and what I recognised as eves caddy parked in front of it. Four people were standing a safe distance away from the flames. Two females and two males.

Black hair and Goth gear. Small and brunette. I thought I saw seeing things when Claire started running into the flame. I ran for her. Pushing my legs to go faster that ever before. Using what my sister had given me. I blocked her path.

"Izzy! Move out the way. I have to help Monica and officer morell. If I don't Shane…" I pushed her back into eve and dived into the house.

"Isabella!" Eve shouted. I was engulfed by the roaring flames. It was dark. Even I couldn't see through the smoke and the tears it was making. I pushed a physical shield out from me. It rose from the floor and pushed away anything that wasn't alive. Flames and smoke, along with bits of the building flew away from me and two people were left in the middle of it. An oxygen bubble was hard to make but after doing swimming in the lake last summer. I was pretty good at using them. I knelt on the floor.

"Get Monica out!" He rasped. I could see Richard curled protectively around Monica. The bubble was getting hot and hard to hold. I grabbed Monica's hand and Richards. Monica looked at me with wide terror filled eyes.

"Hold onto your brother and me. Whatever you do. Don't let go." I urged. I used the last of me strength to teleport us out. Id never tried to teleport with people before. And now I knew why. It hurt like hell. The bubble literally burst and flames and smoke got sucked into my lungs. Still holding onto The Morrell's I found myself outside. Looking at the sky. I couldn't breath. It didn't work. I could hear Monica coughing her lungs out beside me. I blinked and I could see the stars. Still no breath would come to me. I already knew. I was dying.

_3__rd__ pov_

Claire saw Izzy suddenly appear out of thin air in front of them. She had been in the fire for less than 30 seconds but she was covered in the black smut. Monica was beside her coughing up black phlegm. Izzy saw on her knees.

In a move that almost seemed to go in slow motion she fell backward. Eve ran forward and Claire followed. Richard was knelt over her.

Clair got there just in time to see Izzy smile. Then nothing. Her eyes closed and the smile relaxed. It looked like she was sleeping. Claire knew better.

"Izzy! Breath, damn it!" Eve shouted.

"Get back." Richard shouted and started to perform CPR. He pounded on Izzy chest and breathed into her mouth. He repeated it over and over. Tears Claire didn't remember shedding were running down her face.

"No. no no no no.." Eve was muttering over and over again. Richard looked up with pained eyes. Eve burst into hysterics crying and screaming for him to try harder.

"I'm so sorry. She's dead."

"We have to leave…Shane.." Claire whispered. Oh god. How was Shane going to handle this. He was already lost one sister to a fire. Michael! Claire stared at the cruiser. This would kill him. Again. Eve nodded. There were fire sirens into distance.

" Get in the car." Eve said. Reaching down and helping Richard with the body. They couldn't just leave her hear. She was family. Eve rapped on the car window and called out to Michael.

"Move over" She said sadly. Opening the car door she place Izzy in carefully. Then Monica got in without so much as a complaint. She had tears streaming down her face. She didn't exactly like Izzy Glass but she had saved her life.

Claire got in the front. Sitting on Eve knee.

"Izzy? Wake up." She heard Michael cry. Claire looked in the back. Angry tears were pouring down his face and he was holding Izzy in his arms like a baby. Eves sobbing started off again. Claire felt numb. It should have been her in that burning building not Izzy.

"She moved!" Monica shouted. The car swerved in the road. " i'm telling you she moved!" She said happily.

Michael was smiling. Izzy seemed to be glowing faintly. An unreal gold surrounding her. Claire watched as Izzy took an unbelievable sudden breath. She sat up straight in the confines of Michaels arms. Her eyes blinked open.

"What did I miss?" She asked. Her voice sounding like music. Claire could only describe it as an angels voice.

"Well. You died and now you're a vampire" Michael said bluntly.

**Well well well... Izzy is finally a vampire. so is Michael if anyone was wondering. Amelie changed him but bella was in heaven at the time. **

**The cullens are still nowhere to be seen. where the hell are they?**

**Reveiws and like candy to me. so review!**


	11. Chapter 11

You know how it goes...this is a diclaimer...i do NOT own anything

**Remembering**

I didn't recognise anything that was happening around me. I felt my lungs collapse from the fire and then I fell to the floor. That's all I can remember. I also remember teleporting out of there. I had saved The morells. That was relieving.

Pain started. It was easily ignored. It felt like a dull ache. Like I was still in the fire but it wasn't as hot.

Forgotten memories' flooded me in waves of emotion. I could remember every life that I had even lived and with that came the knowledge of how to use my powers. It was strange as I thought I already knew how to use my powers. Apparently not.

It was like I was watching the memories from a ghosts point of view. I could see and hear them but they couldn't see me. Seeing myself as a character in the memories was strange.

_**Italy 1125bc**_

"Isabelle! Where have you gotten to ,sister" The boy shouted. Well he wasn't really a boy. He looked to be in his late twenties. With long dark hair and an olive complexion. "Isabelle. It is getting late and Didyme is already worried." He called out into the forest. A little girl suddenly jumped on his back. He screamed abit like a girl. The little girls long brown hair swung around her.

"Brother. I have got you." She laughed. "Did I scare you?" She asked innocently as she jumped down and twirled around him. She looked to be eight. She smiled a big smile as her brother let out a puff of air.

"You are a mean little sister." he said playfully and picked her up and put her over his back. She laughed and yelled.

"Put me down. Put me down" She giggled. A blur ran past me. I screamed as I knew what was to come. I yelled for them to look out. They didn't hear me.

A vampire lunged out the trees and pounced on the man. He screamed as it bit into his skin. He put his sister behind him.

It was amazing how the venom didn't effect him. He was holding it off with all the might he had.

"Belle! RUN" He screamed as the vampire lunged again. The girl pulled her brothers hands and tried to make him come with her. But it was too late. The vampire snapped the girls neck and drank her dry. He dropped her unmoving body on the floor.

I tried to look away but I couldn't my eyes were glued to the spot where she fell. The vampire screamed in pain as her soul took effect on his body. Her eyes rolled back and then they were the colour of grass. She crouched down next to the man she had bitten.

"Don't worry Aro. I'll make sure she cant hurt anyone else" The girls voice came out of the woman's body.

"No. Belle. Just astro-project back into your body" He pleeded. The venom was taking effect and he was starting to burn. Badly. The woman looked at the Childs body sadly.

"I cant. Its already dead." The vampire woman's body suddenly turned to dust. All that was left was a ring. It had a big R on it.

The Romanians.

**Titanic 1912.**

The ship was sinking rapidly. Chaos rained down on the ship. People were panicking and running to get on the life boats. A young girl with bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood in the middle of it all. Muttering to herself over and over.

"I told them it would happen. I told them. Why didn't they listen. The dreams are never wrong." She was saying to herself quietly. I tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder. But it went straight through. She smiled despite the unless action. It was like she knew I was there.

A beautiful blonde dressed in doctors wear saw the girl. There were no more life boats left and this young girl should have been first in the queue. He rushed over to her.

"why are you not on the boats?" he asked smoothly. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Its my destiny to die. Over and over and over again" She said sadly. " I may as well have given my place up to someone who really needed it." she smiled but it turned into a grimace. She shivered. The doctor took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Who told you that?" He asked urgently. The girl looked at him in confusion.

"Mary Alice did. She speaks to me in my dreams. She knew this was coming too." She looked up at the doctor with wide eyes. "She's lost. Can you find her for me?" She asked. The doctor looked around.

"Is she still on the ship?" He asked. The girl shock her head.

" No. she doesn't know where she is. But its dark and they hurt her. She's in America." The girls eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall. The doctor caught her and picked her up in his arms. She awoke quickly. Looking him in the eyes. " She'll come to you. One day. Please put me down." She smiled. He shook his head.

"Your in the last stage of hyperthermia. I need to get you warm again." The girl laughed. She stroked his face.

"You cant make me warm. , and if you save me you'll get in trouble. You should go to Chicago. Mary Alice says so. You'll do good there." The girl was starting to slur her words. He ran toward a door at vampire speed. Putting the girl on a bed.

"Why cant I save you?" He asked and moved the scarf away from her neck to revel the milky skin. She smiled sadly.

"I'm nine. Immortal children are illegal." His face went blank in shock.

"How do you know that?" He said almost to quietly.

"Mary….Alice….told me. " She gasped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a small chain with a name on it. Dawn. She giggled breathlessly. "Its almost…dawn…the time is….coming." She gasped. The doctor held her hand as she passed. A small smile on her face. He pocketed the necklace and lifted the girl. He would take her back to the shore and give her a real burial.

**New York 1933**

"I don't like him." The little girl shouted loudly in the middle of the busy market. Her obvious big sister looked down at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Who don't you like honey." She asked picking the small girl off the floor. The little girl glared with an intensity that surpassed that of a child.

"You know exa-cat-er-ly who I mean." The little girl pointed at a passing woman with Carmel hair. "Miss Esme!" The girl shouted with glee. Successfully wriggling out of the pretty blondes arms by shooting an emotion at her. The girl weaved her was through the crowd and came face to hip with a slender pale woman.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you get away from you sister again." The girl nodded happily. A man with bronze hair came up to the woman. He looked down at the little girl with a raised eyebrow. She glared at him. _I don't like you either. _she thought at him. A wave of mirth hit her and she set back a shot of energy. She bronze haired boy smiled widely and started bouncing on the spot happily. He looked ridiculous.

"Miss Esme. Will you tell Dr carli that the man isn't nice and I don't like him near my sister. She'll get hurted." A wave of sadness hit the vampires.

"Marie! Marie Hale. Get here right now."

"Gotta go" She hugged the woman's legs and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

" I really think that she doesn't like me. Mom" He said.

"She can feel your emotions Edward and your always so negative. She might like you better if you brighten up."

The memories were starting to clear. I could hear crying around me. The pain dulled into nothing and I opened my eyes. I was in Michaels arms. he was holding me like I was a baby. The look on his face was one of pure joy and wonder.

"what did I miss?" I asked. My voice sounder like that off wind chimes. Talking was a definite mistake. My throat burned up immediately. I stopped breathing.

"You died and now you're a vampire" He said squeezing me. I looked at him with wide eyes. Claire turned around and gasped.

"Your so beautiful. Oh my god! Your eyes are red" she said tears flowing down her check. I reached out for her. She smelled good. NO! I hid my face in Michaels shirt.

_I have to get out! The blood! Its too much i'm a different type of vampire. I cant handle it. Michael make them stop_! I screamed in his head. He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"_We cant stop. We have to get to the mayor. Over wise they'll burn Shane" _he thought back.

I could hear the blood running through him. Smell it on him. God he smelt better than any human. I looked into his eyes. He was a vampire. I could tell. I smelt his shirt. it blocked out all the surrounding scents.

_I'm going to bite you. Hold still _I said into his mind calmly. He stiffened and a feeling of horror passed over him before he looked down and saw my need. The horror changed into a sibling love. He nodded. I bit into his wrist. Blood coated my throat soothing it immensely. It didn't taste right. It was cold. But good. It sated my blood lust almost immediately. _How strange. _I pulled away and healed the wound with my power.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said simply. I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around to see Claire staring at me in terror.

"You just bit him!" She exclaimed. Monica and eve turned to stare at me too. Eve looked funny. It was like she was caught in the middle of happiness and bewilderment. She suddenly started laughing.

"You thought you'd be the one doing the biting, Michael." She giggled. I laughed along with her.

"So your okay with me being a vampire?" I asked a little scared of what they would say.

"Sure. As long as you don't bite me." She shrugged. I smiled. I sniffed her. She smelled like rice cakes and coffee.

"wouldn't bite you if you paid me. You stink of coffee." I laughed. A cell phone suddenly started ringing in the car. Michael reached into his jacket and pulled it out. I looked at him strangely. Who the hell would be ringing him? Everyone he knows is ever in his car, held prisoner or a vampire and I don't think they have his number.

"Hello?" He asked confused. It seems he had the same idea as me.

"Hi. Erm, is this Bella's brother." A deep voice on the other line asked. I didn't really recognise the voice.

"Yeah this is Michael. Who is this?"

" i'm Jacob Black. I'm a friend of Bella's from forks. Is Bella with you by any chance?" I plucked the phone from Michaels grasp.

"Hello, Jacob Black. You wish to speak to me" I asked. I realised that my voice sounded weird. Like every accent in the world. Well kinda like I made an accent of my very own.

"Bella! Its good to hear you. You sound different. Kind of like… mind"

"okay. Well jake i'm in the middle of something so what do you want?" I know I was being mean to him but shanes life was at stake and talking slowly for humans was hard and my _throat_ HURT!

"The Cullen's were here earlier. The little one got your address off Charlie and there coming to you. I thought I ought to give the a heads up." He said sheepishly.

"When did they leave?" I asked. Damn. I thought they wouldn't come.

"They were here at 10pm." I looked at my watch. It was 5am in the morning. What the hell! Why was he ringing so early.

"Its 5am Jacob. Why the hell are you still awake?"

"Well there's a perfectly…bye!" And he hung up on me. He hung up on ME!

"So…the Cullen's?" Michael asked.

Double Damn

**Im going on holiday so i wont be posting another chapter for two weeks...**

**Please reveiw and ill get another chapter up ASAP...**

**If you want the other like...17 of bella's lives then maybe if you want it a lot. i'll do another substory affter im finished with this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or morganville vampires...how sad.

**Found out**

Just like grace had told me. Shane wasn't in his cell anymore. The fire had been a distraction to get him out. Set by his god damn father. The idiots going to get Shane into even bigger trouble than he's already in!

After a short meeting with the mayor, we were on our way again. This time to the old hospital. I was looking out the window. People….or should I say vampires, were lining the streets in the sunlight. They didn't sparkle so I suppose it felt quite uncomfortable to be out in the day.

Richard brought the car to a slow cruise. This was not good. "Oliver's called out the troops. This doesn't look good for your friend. Or his father" Morrell said. The street surrounding the hospital was full of big tinted windowed cars. Lots of police cars too.

The vampires were all geared up for the sun. big coats, big hats and gloved too. It make me feel smug. I can go out in the sun without any protection what-so-ever. Of course I do sparkle like a disco ball.

"Oh man. I don't think you guys are going to do any good here." I saw Oliver's head turn towards us. I watched him with a quick eye as he stepped out of the shade and into the sun. he started making his slow way towards us. "Maybe I ought to take you on home" Richard suggested.

The back door was suddenly opened. Well suddenly for all the humans in the car, but the two vampires had been watching Oliver with suspicion.

"Maybe you should join us instead" Oliver barred his teeth in a smile. "Ah, Michael. Out of the house at last, I see. Felicitations on your birthday. I would suggest, for your own safety, that you stay strictly in the shadows this morning. Not that you'll have the strength to do anything else." His gaze went straight passed me and landed on Claire. I stiffened and hissed.

His hand flashed out and gripped Claire around the neck. Pulling her out the car like a toy.

"Claire!" Eve shouted as she tried to keep a hold of her. I was the furthest away and couldn't reach. Also if I moved the sun was likely to flash over Michael and burn him. I pulled off my coat and put it over Michael.

"Where are you going?" He asked urgently as I made my way out the car.

"Stay here." I instructed and made my way after Claire. "Let her go Oliver." I said in a growl of anger. His head spun to me. Along with every vampire in town it seemed. The human police were also staring at me in shock.

Why you ask? Because i'm glittering like a fairy at Christmas.

The sun made my skin look like freshly polished diamonds. I heard people gasping. I turned to the hospital. I could see Shane in the shadows.

Oliver it seems didn't want to listen to me and made his grip on Claire stronger. I hissed and got into a crouch.

"You really don't want to make me angry"

Oliver had the mordacity to start laughing. "Even if you fought me you wouldn't win. Your just a child and highly inexperienced." Claire face was going red. I took a step forward. He put a hand in the air to stop me. " If you take another step I'll cut her. You may be powerful but you still lack the control"

I stopped dead. He was right. If he cut Claire there would be nothing stopping me from killing her myself. I looked back at Eve and Michael. They were looking at me to do something. I hung my head in shame. What the hell could I do.

Like being hit by a truck ,it came to be hard. I looked up at the sun and increased its rays. The sun started shinning like a huge ball of fiery vengeance.

"- Very messy way to go. Takes minutes for you to choke to death, and Shane gets to watch the whole thing."

"Wait" Shane limped out of the building across the street. His face was bloody and his ankle broken. "you want a servant? How about me?" The wind blew the scent of Shane blood towards me. I stood ram rod straight. _Just a little taste. Smells so good. Warm and nice. Much better than that vampires blood I had earlier. I could just take him now._ I moved to take a step forward.

In a instant I was on the floor. Being restrained by four pairs of hands. Cold, strong, marble hands. I hissed and struggled. _I wanted him. How dare they stop me! _A suffocating wave of calm came over me.

I stopped resisting and lay on the floor unmoving. I heard a scream and my head flew up. Just in time to see Claire and Shane make a run for the old hospital. Vampires also make the rush into the sun. I squinted my eyes and a few of the vampire flew up into the air and were held by an invisible force.

"Holy crap!" A loud booming voice hollered. It was familiar. Emmett. He was one of the people holding me down. And from the calming waved that endlessly poured into me. The other was Jasper.

"Are you in control?" A soothing voice asked. Heavy southern accent. Jasper.

"I'm. Fine." I drawled in my own southern twang. "Let me up." I said calmly. Of course I could fling them off me with telekinesis. But that was rude. Especially after they had stopped me from killing Shane. They slowly got off me and without letting go of me.

"Get the hell off my sister!" I could hear being shouted from the car. I moved my hair out my face.

"Its okay Michael. Stay in the car" I said back. I didnt know why everyone was shouting. Its not as if i'm hard of hearing.

"Bella?" A small voice asked. I was suddenly attacked my a ball of pixie energy. She hugged me to her. " I saw you die Bella. Then every thing went dark" She sobbed. I patted her back. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"That might have something to do with me being dead." I drawled out dryly.

"Bella's a vampire!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked at him and glared. _Really I didn't notice. _I transmitted into his head. He gasped.

"We need to get out the sun. this is a huge exposure risk" Rosalie hissed. I laughed.

"Nobodies going to say anything in Morganville. 'oohhh look. Those vampires are sparkling'. that would get them killed. In Morganville you keep your head down and your mouth shut." I explained. Alice broke away from me.

"I'm so happy right now. Your alive….well as alive as we all are." A blur of blonde suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch. Please forgive me." Rosalie said into my hair. I froze. I was remembering my past. When Rosalie used to sit with me in her room and brush my hair. I wanted to forgive her. I ached to forgive her. I wanted my sister back. I put my arms around her and hugged her back

"Okay." I said brokenly. "I forgive you"

"Thank you." I stepped back. I looked at the hospital. I was worried. I couldn't hear any heartbeats inside. I used my tracking power to feel for there minds.

_Ugg handcuffs again- Shane._

_I don't want to go to jail. I hope Izzy's alright after being rugby tackled. -Claire._

"There alive!" I screamed. The four vampires around me looked startled. I jumped up and down. " The cops have them. But there alive" I shouted happily to Michael.

"Oh no" Alice said gravely. I turned to her. She had a blank look on her face. " He gone to the volturi. I knew we should have tied him to a tree!"

"Who's gone to the volturi?" I asked hesitantly.

"Edward." His name brought a small wave of pain followed by anger. Jasper looked at me with a confused look.

"And why would Edward be off to the volturi?" I looked into the faces of the four vampires that I used to call family. the three that I knew from different lives, jasper, Rosalie and alice. I needed to tell them. But maybe now wasn't the time.

"Well on the way down here alice had a vision." Jasper explained "Edward hear about it before any of it. Obviously. He made a run for it." I raised an eyebrow. The sky was going dark just like my mood. We had also seized to sparkle. This might have something to do with my power over the elements.

"He found out you died….and he wants to die too." Alice said sadly. I frowned. Why the hell would he do that?

"Well that's just stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Life is a gift and to throw it away like that would be a sin. Suicide is not thought upon lightly in the here-after" my voice was low and precise. Like I was giving a verdict.

My cell started ringing. I picked it out of my pocket and flicked it up.

"Glass." I said simply. The Cullen's looked confused.

"wonderful news, Isabella!" It as Myrnin. I smiled beside myself.

"Myrnin. When did you learn to use a cell phone?" I asked with a laugh.

"I created an invention through the portal system. Ada can transmit my voice to an electronically device I desire." He said smugly. " Anyway! I found another of your past lives." He said happily. Panic went through me a little. " Little Marie Hale. In that life you could read emotion. Died at the age of thirteen. Vampire attack of course." I looked at Rosalie with wide eyes.

"Myrnin. that's great." I said emotionlessly. I wanted to brake it softly to them. Not over a phone call with a mad man. " I don't need you to research anymore. I have all my memories back."

"So you're a vampire at long last! It took you centuries but you finally made it! Happy birthday my dear" he shouted crazily. The happiness in his voice was unreal. And then the phone was dead.

"Bella. Would you please explain that phone call." Rosalie asked in a scarily calm voice. The one she would always use when I had played with her make-up.

"Its was all Gregory's fault! He tricked me!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. I would always blame our brother when I did something wrong and Rosalie would always believe me…for about 10 seconds. My mistake was realised pretty quickly as Rosalie suddenly chocked out a sob. I started at her beautiful face. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Waves of happiness were coming of her.

"Is it true?" She whispered. I nodded.

"The crazy vampire said passed _lives. _what others were he talking about?" Jasper asked. Sensing my sudden panic he smiled.

"I think our little Bella has a lot of explaining to do" Emmett sang.

I'd like to thank allllllllllllll of my reveiwers!

I managed to get wi-fi at the hotel! that means that i got to update...happy, happy,happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaier: Like always i seem to own nothing. but on a good point my world domination sceme is going well..mwhhahahaha...*cough, cough*

**three down. eighteen to go**

I took the Cullen's back to my house and lead them to the secret room, that was probably used by vampires. Emmett loved how the lever in the wall made a secret door open.

I was dreading what I had to tell them. I've only recently been starting to find out about my past lives but what if they didn't accept me. I mean, I did create vampires. And it wasn't a secret that Rosalie despised this life.

I sat down on the old sofa. Alice held my hand encouraging me to talk.

"Shouldn't we do this when Carlisle and Esme are here. I really don't want to have to tell the story again." I said hoping to buy me some time to get my thought together. My mind suddenly went blank as a vision hit me. I gasped.

It was unlike any vision that I had had before. If was if I was standing in the same room.

_A large circular room that was made out of marble. It looked old. There were three thrones in the middle of the room. I stood in the background. The gas lamps only illuminating so much._

_A wave of shock passed me when I saw three familiar faces. Aro my brother and his two best friends. It looked like they were kings._

_A man was kneeling in front of the men. He looked raged. Like to swam to Italy and then ran the rest of the way._

"_Please Lord Aro. I wish to die." The mans voice crocked. The view point of the vision changed so I was standing in front of the man. His bronze hair in a disarray. Edward!_

_What the hell is he doing._

"_Young one. I'm sorry to hear something like this. It pains me to see someone with so many possibilities go to waste like this." Aro shook his head. "I cant end you life. You may have broken a law but the respect I have for my friend Carlisle stops me"_

_Edward raised his head. He had a nasty smirk on his face. " Then I shall have to force your hand" _

The vision dissipated and I came back to reality. I was angry at Edward. What does he think he's playing at.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper asked putting a calming hand on his wife. I was reminded of what I used to do for Alice when she had visions in the asylum.

"Edward." she said sadly. "Aro wont kill him because of Carlisle. But Edwards going to do something." she looked into his eyes. "He hasn't made the decision yet but its going to be something bad. So they have no other choice but to kill him."

"Well. We better go kick hiss ass back to America" Emmett exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Or we could turn up at the volturi gates and ask drag him kicking and screaming back home." Rosalie smiled. I laughed. I didn't know how I felt about Edward anymore.

You always lose something in the change. Maybe I lost my ability to forgive. No I knew that wasn't true. I just didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I don't think we'll make it there in time. He's already got a large head start on us." Jasper said always the logical one.

"I could just teleport over there." I suggested. The four vampires looked at me in confusion.

"I thought telekinesis was your power." Alice said.

" It is." I replied. The still looked confused so I decided to elaborate. " I have a grand total of 21 powers. Each acclimated from 21 different lives." I said proudly. They gaped at me.

"Seriously." Jasper drawled.

"Absolutely."

"21 different lives. So you were Rosalie's sister in one. This is a life and what about the -" Emmett looked into the ceiling thoughtfully. "-19 lives" he finished. _Maths must be hard for Emmett._

"I'll tell you when were all together again." I rubbed my hands together, suddenly excited to go to Italy. I was going to see Aro. My beginning life. "so who comes with me?" I asked with a smiled. The looked at each other and then me.

" cant we all just go?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"no. teleporting is difficult. I have only ever once teleported more than just myself. And it ermmm…killed me." I laughed nervously.

" I thought you died in the fire" Alice said.

"I did. It was teleporting two people out while trying to hold off the fire that actually killed me. My concentration failed and as I was teleporting out I dropped the shield and inhaled the flames." I finished

" Oh well. I suppose we'll have to do rock ,paper, scissors." Alice said with a smirk. " I won. Okay Bella lets go." I shook my head and she frowned.

" nu uh. Not going to work alice. This will be done fairly." I made three long straws and a shorter one appear. "pick a straw." I also blocked all the powers in the room. Alice made a frustrated grunt which only made me smile more. They each picked a straw and held it up. Alice had a long one, Emmett had a long one, jasper had a long one. Which meant that Rosalie was coming with me.

"Okay. Lets go save your brother." I frowned. "eww. Does that mean he's my brother. Omg incest!" I joked. I grabbed a hold of Rose's hand before anyone could protest and teleported us to Italy.

We landed in a reception area. The woman behind the desk gave a little jump but otherwise dint make a sound. Accept for her heart beating like a mad chicken…. I didn't feel the urge to jump her and drink her blood whicj was weird because she's human and im a vampire.

Must have gottne over it.

"Bo journo. Welcome to volterra. Do you have an appointment?" she asked politely. I smiled at her. She was pretty for a human.

"hello. Im Isabella and this is my sister Rosalie. We're here to talk to Aro." I said politely. The smile I received was blinding.

"I'll see if he is available miss Isabella." She smiled and made a short phone call. She nodded to me and smiled again. _She shouldn't be so trusting. I could jump across the room and rip her throat out if I chose to. _" He is currently in the throne room. Alec will be here shortly to lead you there." Her accent was beautiful. Damn, I wanted my accent back. A guy wearing an almost black cloak ran up to us.

"Please follow me." he said and proceeded in leading us to a big door. I was wondering why Rosalie was being so unusually quiet. I looked behind me. _Oh she's having fun glaring at the receptionist. _I reached to hold rose's hand as we made our way.

The doors open and we were in the same room I saw in my vision. It smelt like oranges and blossom. The man in the middle chair stood up to greet us.

"hello my young friends. Welcome. Welcome." I raised an eyebrow at him. Hand he lost his mind when turning into a vampire. He was far too cheerful.

"good evening, Lord Aro" Rosalie said with a dazzling smile. She didn't seem to notice how beautiful she was he was too busy shaking her hand and seeing her thoughts. Once he was done with her he smile d and held out his hand for me.

"Oh such joy. A new born with so much control." I gave a little laugh.

"You should have seen me an hour ago." I joked. I looked at his hand "Im sorry but this is waste of time. It wont work on me." I gestured at his hand.

"really. How unusual. Would you mind if we tested other powers on you. You could have great potential." He grinned.

"yeah. I would mind, mister." I scolded. His eyes flashed in surprise. I looked at cauis and Marcus. Cauis looked angry and Marcus looked bored. I gave a little wave to them and turned on Aro.

"Aro. I am very disappointed in you. Changing you two best friends in vampires after I tried to save you from the same fate." Rosalie was looking at me with surprise. Cauis still looked angry but had a little confusion mixed in there. Marcus was actually smiling.

" Isa Volturi?" he asked in a ' I cant believe this' voice. My face split into a broad smile and I shape shifted into the little girl in his mind.

"Oh my goodness" Aro exclaimed. "but you said you couldn't astro-project back into your body!" he laughed and hugged me to him.

"I couldn't. I was reborn and then reborn and _then_ reborn again _and _again…and you get the picture."

"your body died but you soul lived on. This is wonderful!" Cauis shouted and then joined the hug. Marcus soon joined too.

"Group hug!" I shouted happily and like the little girl that I looked. "Okay…you can let go now."

"Aro was one of you past lives too" Rosalie stated with a smile. She looked generally happy that everyone else was happy but that might have something to do with the big happy sobs that were coming out of my brother.

So did you like it?

Reveiw please! =)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Morganville vampires. **_

The volturi are a little OCC in this chapter. ENJOY

**Visitor**

I looked around the room. I was sitting with Aro on his throne. I saw actually still in my child form. I had decided not to change back into Edward got here. Rosalie seemed to like me in this form too. But that might because she has a sore spot for children.

Its going to be hard when I tell her that i'm the reason she cant have children. Of course I cold probably make it so she could have children but that would entitle turning her human where she would be dying of what happened before she was changed.

" So this _boy _left you in the middle of a dangorus woods without your powers." Caius's hissed. He wasn't to please with Edward. Aro was considering setting Jane loose on him.

"Yes. That did happen. But if it didn't I wouldn't have gone back to Morganville. And if I didn't go back there I wouldn't be here." I said thinking of Victoria. Since I'd been in volterra id had multiple vision of a rising vampire army. Not good.

I looked over to where Rosalie was sitting. Cauis had given up his throne for her after I glared at him for not being gentlemanly. "so rose. How you liking the volturi." I asked in my childish voice. She smiled at me with a dreamy look on her face.

" Its more pleasant than I would have expected. I wish you would have told me you knew the volturi before coming her. I was really nervous." She said back calmly. "Emmett text me a moment ago. They've gone to meet Carlisle and esme in forks."

"don't worry. As soon as we have Edward we'll go back2 Aro tightened his grip on me. " Brother. I promised I would come and visit you every year for a whole week. Don't worry I wont disappear on you again."

" Fine. You can leave later. But you have to call me every week. I'll have Jane teach me how to use a cell phone. We can be pen pals!" He said like an excited child. I saw Marcus roll his eyes at him. His very red eyes.

" I don't want you drinking human blood anymore." I said suddenly. " Not unless the person has been terrible. You are to drink from animals from now on."

"But Isa-"

"No buts. Otherwise I wont talk to you ever again" I said dramatically.

"Fine"

"good" I smiled. I caught Rosalie laughing and I smiled smugly at her. Carlisle had been her for fifty years and hadn't managed to sway them onto his diet. _Me an hour. _Gosh i'm good.

I heard running in the halls. He was almost here.

"Rose would you mind awfully if I changed you appearance so we can have some fun" I said softly. She smirked.

"Change away. He deserves to be teased." I laughed like twinkling bells and jumped off Aro's knee. I danced over to Rosalie and put my hand on her face. Her hair changed to a dark brown and he eyes turned red. I made myself look blonde and in my early twenties.

" It looks like we swapped appearances" Rosalie giggled. I nodded.

The doors swung open and in walked Alec and Jane. Both holding hands. Jane didn't like me. I could tell with the one look that she gave me. I smiled sweetly at her and she scowled.

"Aww, Brother. These must be your adopted children. There so cute." I exclaimed as Jane came closer. I floated down the steps so I was in front of her. She had a look of surprise on her face. I looked back to Aro. He liked Jane but she reminded him of me. So as I gave him a wink he smiled his approval.

"I'm not-" Jane started

" Of course you are. Aro was just telling me that he was planning to adopt you." I put a hand to my mouth. " Did I spoil the surprise?" I asked in mock horror. Jane smiled widely.

"Father." She grinned " This is Edward Cullen. He wished to die." She stepped out the way and let Edward drag himself forward. He looked a mess. His clothes smelt like salt water and dirt. Jane stood at the side next to me as we both studied Edwards appearance.

" doesn't he look ill, Lillian?" I asked smiling at Rose. She caught on fast. She came and stood next to me.

"disgustingly so. Do you think he ran all the way from America. I suppose his family is very put out with him, Marie." Edward looked up at us with a sorry expression on his face.

"Why cant I read any of you minds?" I started giggling like a demented child.

"That would be me young one. I'm a mental shield. You should be thanking me really." I said raising a finger to my chin like i'm thinking. "my dear Jane would really like to torture you" I said with a smile.

"let her. I deserve it." he said glumly.

"Why is that?" rose asked.

" I hurt someone I loved very much…and now. she'd gone" He whispered brokenly. I crouched down so I was in front of him. He was staring at the floor.

" Look at me." I demanded. He looked up obediently. I strtad into his flat black eyes. I saw the past six months. I saw the moment he left me. I saw everything.

I stood up and shook my head at him. "Edward. What you did was wrong. But you wont be dying her today." He hissed in anger. " Ive just seen you past. Add that with my power to feel emotions and detect lies and what do you get?"

Everyone was string at me with a look of anticipation.

"You get the truth." I spoke softly. "She's still alive." he looked at me confused.

"Your love." Rosalie spoke catching on. We used to be linked like this when I was her true sister, we even finished each others sentences for a time. "she didnt die. She turned into a vampire you silly, silly boy."

"If only he would have stayed with his family longer he would have gotten to see her attack her almost brother." I said with a laugh.

"She's alive" he asked in a shaky voice. I laughed.

"No, she's a vampire." He stood up suddenly and I watched as he was about to run out of here and go back to find…me. Two vampires appeared at his side and held him in his place. He snarled and fought. The first was as large as Emmett and the second was obviously a tracker. I could tell by the way his eyes sifted around the room.

"Where do you think he was going, sister?" Rosalie asked sounding bored. She was a better actor than I had accounted for. I was about to answer her when I was sucked into a vision.

_I was standing in a familiar field. The same one we had played baseball in once._

_I was standing in the middle of two opposing sides. The one on my left was the Cullen's. The one on the right was something hat I hoped I would never see again in my life._

_A newborn army. I remember being savagely ripped apart by newborns when I lived in the south for the first time. The leader of the army had stolen me from my home after seeing me control the elements after we got an MIA alert from a soldier. I was angry that my brother had left me, and I was showing it my throwing boulders into trees as the wind whipped around me in a mini tornado._

_I blinked the memories away as I saw the leader of this army advance. Her flaming red hair shinning like the vengeance she planned to give._

"_Where is she?" She said in a calm voice that sounded like a Childs._

"_You cant have her. Leave now." Carlisle spoke like a true leader. She laughed._

" _I see the boy and the blonde aren't here. We'll have to find them once we've finished with you" She made a arm gesture and fell behind her army as they ran at my family with speed and strength only newborns possessed. _

_Jasper and Emmett ran at them first. Jaspers skill and experience taking out the first few as Emmett's strength took out just as many. But there were too many and they were coming in organised waves. _

_Six newborns managed to get passed the first line of defence. Carlisle and esme fought back to back as Alice interpreted the others moves before they made them. _

_It didn't take long before the once tranquil field was full of shouts and screams. Carlisle was the first to fall as he pushed his wife out the way of a group of newborns. I screamed as I saw arms being ripped from bodies. _

_I screamed at Esme to run when a third wave of newborns headed for her. But after seeing her mate die she didn't have much fight left in her._

_In the vision I could move. It was like I was actually there but when I tried to rip the newborns off of her my hands went straight through them._

_Alice having seen the newborns ran towards Esme with the intention to save her. But a newborn managed to get his arms around her._

_I shouted and it was like jasper heard me. He turned and ran to his wife. Leaving Emmett to fend for himself. Newborns ran past as they saw the opening. Jasper had just made it to Alice when he was pulled away. I looked away as I heard the screaming, the tearing, the dying. _

_I screamed and cried as the patch of grass that had once been green and a good distanced from the terror became a nightmare as Emmett's pained face rolled in without a body._

I was pulled from the vision and back into my body. It took me a while to realise I was on the floor. I was also in someone's arms and they were rocking me slowly and shushing me. I felt my body convulse and I was held closer.

I could hear someone sobbing in the background. A deep noise of ripping and the promise of falling tears. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw my Rosalie. She was the one that was holding me. What surprised me was that she wasn't in her disguise anymore.

"What did you see? Tell me what you saw." she whispered softly. I felt someone's hands stroking my face. Aro was looking down at me with concerned eyes. My body convulse again and this time I could feel the change. My body changed and I was small. Still in the encasement of Rosalie's arms I shuddered.

I felt the imprint of time on my eyelids. The vision would come to happen in four hours. I needed to get myself together.

"They died." I whispered.

"Rosalie? What's happening. Who is that girl your holding and why are you with the volturi?" Edward asked from across the room. My body changed again and I heard a shocked breath. Rosalie's eyes looked like they were close to crying if that was physically possible.

" Marie?" She whispered. I must look like her then.

"Your sister!" I heard Edwards intake of breath. " I thought she could read emotions not shape-shift" he said.

I started to get control of my body and powers and I put my shield up again after I realise it had fallen. I stopped shaking and breathed deeply.

"Its fine. We can stop it. I have to feed" I spoke shallowly. Rosalie nodded and picked me up like the child I was. "Rose." I said slowly. " I need vampire" I spoke in a sob. It was the only way I would be strong enough to both gain control after a vision like than and teleport us all back before it became reality. "Blood"

" Vampire blood? We have no blood. Its all venom." she said confused.

"Take my blood." Aro said.

Rosalie handed me to Aro and I bit down without thought. I was hungry and week. I took four gulps and felt refreshed another two and I felt strong again. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, brother." I said and smiled. He nodded and the worry went away as he left my strength return. I turned to Rosalie. " We have to get to forks. Now."

**Thankyou for all the reveiws! I do love them soo.**

**Anyway please reveiw again and tell me who you want bella to be with.**

**I was thinking of putting her with edward but he will have to do a LOT of begging =D**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamier: I dont own anything related to twilight or morganville vampires. But what i DO own is this story line and any words that are not quotes.

**Please read the A/N at the bottom it very extremly important.**

**Reunion**

We left the volturi with the promise that i would return every month for a visit. Aro didn't want to let me go, he tried to persuade me to stay with the volturi and become a princess. To rule over the vampire world. and we all know how well that went for me last time. I got thrown out of heaven.

It was hard getting Edward to give me his hand. he didn't trust me in the least. well who would? I'd just drank blood from one of the most feared vampires in the world and i have all those wacky powers. Rose had to grab his hand and i grab hers. after that i teleported us to the middle of forks.

Thankfully it was dark. I don't know what we would have done if he started sparkling infront of a load of humans...well i know what i would have done. Erased there memories and make it cloudy. We walked through the dark town of forks toward the forest. We didn't want any humans that were past there bedtimes to see us run through the town at vampire speed.

"Rosalie. how is your sister an immortal child and still alive? What power does she have?" Edward asked in a whisper. of course i could hear him. i rolled my eyes.

"I'm not really an immortal child, idiot. Its just the shape that I've taken at the moment. I am Rosalie sister from her human life but I'm also her sister from her vampire life." I said with a little giggle. I could feel the wave of confusion come off Edward.

"So what is your real shape?" He asked. I shrugged. "whats that supposed to mean?"

" I don't really remember. it was such a long time ago and I've had so many faces since then." I said sadly. At least in this life i knew who i was. Izzy Glass..or Bella Swan. we both look the same, we just have very different personalities. We entered the forest and once we were a little bit in we started running back towards the Cullen house. I was running at a jog whilst Rose and Edward were running full pelt. They were so slow. But when i created vampires i only gave them a fraction of what i could do.

As we neared the Cullen house i changed my shape. i didn't want them to freak out when an immortal child runs into the house. Jasper would probably rip me ap[art for endangering Alice. I became taller and older. choosing the body of a eighteen year old with dark brown hair and golden eyes. I most likely look like me as an adult. I also changed my clothes to skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

we came to a stop outside of the Cullen's front door. Edward opened it and walked in. Just to be bombarded by Esme.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Edward Cullen. or you'll find yourself grounded for ever." Esme said as she pulled him into a hug. Carlisle stood behind her with a stern look on his face.

"you scared your mother to death." He said with a small smile that he was trying to hold back.

"I'm sorry, mom. I promise i wont do it again." He said playing the perfect son.

"Don't worry Esme. If Edward wants to kill himself again I'd be happy to help. no point in spending money to get to Volterra when theres some perfectly good volunteers here." Rosalie said with a smile although her words were laced with threat. Esme gave Rose a disapproving look. then her eyes landed on me. She let Edward go and stepped forward to greet me.

"Hello. I'm sorry to of ignored you. I'm Esme, who might you be." She said in a motherly voice. I didn't get to introduce myself because i was suddenly pulled into a huge bear hug along with Rose. Emmett lifted us off the ground and spun us around.

"Yay! My two favourite girls are back." He said as he put us down. his grin was so large i was surprised it didn't split his face.

"Emmett. how did you know it was me?" I asked confused. He tapped his nose as if it was all a big secret. A lithe voice came from behind him.

" I told him. Saw you coming, remember." Alice said with a big smile. Jasper was standing next to her with an equally big smile on his face. I'm sure he was being effected by everyone emotions.

"Never bet against Alice. Or you'll find yourself out of pocket." Emmett said happily. Carlisle gave a little cough. of course it wasn't real. vampires don't get ill. he just wanted to get our attention.

" Sorry Carlisle." Me, Alice and Emmett all said at the same time.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, welcome to out home. I see you already know my children. This is my wife Esme." He said as he pulled her closer. " I also see that you partake in the same lifestyle us we do."

"Or course. i wouldn't want to feed on humans. Afterall that not the way that vampires were created to feed." I said. The Cullen looked confused with the exception of Alice. she had probably seen the whole thing already. I decided to block her. She looked confused for a second and then that went away to accusation. she glared at me.

" Izzy! Give me back my sight." I shook my head.

"You have to find out everything at the same time as everyone else. Theres no fast tracks in life."

"But I'm already dead!" Alice exclaimed with a pout. I shook my finger at her in a no-no-no way.

" Okay so i think you all should sit down for this. It might take a while." I said motioning to the white leather sofa. Emmett, jasper and Alice all sat down quickly with eager faces. They obviously wanted me to get on with story time. Rosalie made her way to the sofa and raised an eyebrow at Emmett. He quickly got up and sat on the floor, Rosalie taking the place where he once was. Carlisle and Esme sat on another white two piece and Edward leant against the furthest wall away with a sour look on his face.

" Ok firstly i want you to tell me what you know of creation. " I said with a raised eyebrow.

" God created the world in seven days." Carlisle said with a happy smile.

" uh-errr, wrong answer. The world was created by two beings of the same. I suppose you could call them twins. One was called Grace and the other Beauty-" Carlisle rudely interrupted me.

"But that goes against everything in the bible. the story of creation even evolution." He said. I put my hand up.

" If anyone wishes to talk i want you to put your hand up." Emmett hand went up. "Yes Emmett."

" Can you get to the good bit already." He said with a childish huff. I rolled my eyes.

" My creation is the good bit you idiot...but fine. The twins made the world...blah...blah...blah. one day beauty decided that earth should have protectors. having already created werewolves and fairies with her sister she decided that it would be fine to create another creature. she made them from herself. fast, beautiful, strong...but to sustain this they would have to drink blood. She created vampires." I said looking them all in the eyes. " The vampires were supposed to feed on animals but after one tasted human blood they got it into their heads that that was the true way they were supposed to live. Grace intervened and told Beauty to get rid of the vampires but Beauty wouldn't. She was exiled for it. Sent to earth to live as a human, to never see heaven again."

"Thats so sad."Alice said. I shrugged.

" Beauty's memories were erased so she didn't know anything about heaven or her sister. She lived as a human for a couple of thousand years and then her sister wanted her back. But a higher power was already involved. Grace killed that power and started working on getting beauty back. The higher powers had made sure that beauty would always die of a vampire attack. I guess they liked the irony." I said with a shrug. " Anyway...Grace made sure that for each life Beauty lived that she would get one of her powers back and eventually a vesal would be made that could hold all the powers and beauty would be able to return home." Carlisle raised a hand. I nodded at him.

" Why are you telling us all this?" he asked.

"Oh that simple. Ermm...well. I am one of the creators. I am beauty." I said looking down at the floor. There was a gasp of surprise and an ' oh my god' from Emmett.

" Seriously?you guys actually belive her. A minute ago she looked like Rosalie's kid sister from her human life. This is probably all a sick joke." Edward exclaimed childishly.

" Were you not listening to my life story.I said that i live as a human until I'm killed in a vampire attack and if you remember correctly i had a power when i was Marie." I retorted and glared at him.

" I don't care. I'm going to see Bella." He said and made his way towards the door. I stopped him from moving with my mind. He stood his hand reaching for the door. he was stuck.

" Bella isn't there. And even if you asked Charlie where she was do you think he would tell you after you left her." Rosalie said angrily. Edward let out a ferocious growl.

"anyway. we have bigger problems. Victoria has created a newborn army with the intent to kill you all." I said off hand. Jasper growled and shot up from his seat. He stood in front of me in a soldiers position ready to take orders.

" How many?" He growled out. I checked the future.

" There are 22...or wait 21. one just got decapitated." Jasper nodded.

"We can probably take them. But we need to start training now." Jasper said getting into his military status quickly. I laughed.

" Even with you background jasper you wouldn't be able to take these vampires. they've been trained and some have powers." I grinned. " Its a good job you have me. we'll lore them into the field where you play baseball with my scent and then when they get there I'll put a barriers around so they cant escape. I'll use my physical shield to protect us from injury and my mind shield to protect us from mental powers. Then its a free for all."

" Isn't there any other way that we can do this. I mean if you are the creator shouldn't you be helping them instead of condemning them to hell." Carlisle asked holding Esme's hand. I frowned.

"Who says they'll be going to hell. people aren't judged on there action and what they've done in their human lives. There judged on there ability to change. Most vampires choose to be reborn but some go on to become guardians to atone for there sins."

" Is that true." Esme said with a hopeful smile.

" Of course it is. I wouldn't lie just for the hell of it."

" How can we belive that you are actually the creator." Carlisle said. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"1912. the day the titanic sank. You were on the ship and there was a little girl there died of pneumonia but she knew you were a vampire. she also told you that Alice would join you soon." I pointed at him. " Name that girl."

" Dawn." he said with a gobsmacked expression. mouth hanging open. I changed my image so that i looked like said girl.

" You better still have my necklace, otherwise i gonna kick your butt." I said in the voice of a child. Alice gave a little scream.

" Your so CUTE!" She shouted and started jumping up and down in her seat.

" The newborns?" Jasper said. probably wondering how we could get so sidetracked.

" Oh...they'll be her in." I looked at my watch. " 20 minutes." I smiled. " Crap"

**Thats right everyone! Im back!...and i plan to stay.**

**Okay so some of you may be wondering what this **_**very extremly important a/n**_** is wellll...**

**My story has been copied. It was brought to my attention by one of my reveiwers. They said that there was another story out ther that was simular to mine. So i checked it out and ...oh yeah was it simular. The first chapter is an obvious cut and paste job only changing a few word her and there and most of the other chapters follow my story. **

**So i PM this 'author' and ask them politley to remove the story and i would get fanfiction involved...well...i was totally ignored and another chapter was added. Bella goes shopping and buy cloithes for both herslef and claire. Just like my chapter 5. theres also a quote "**" Hello. can I help you " I turned around to see a beautiful vampire. All vampires seemed to be beautiful. was it because they didnt change ugly people? She had blonde hair and green eyes and she was about 5.6"." **Except in this 'author's story' the shop assistant is 5.5" with red hair instead of blonde.**

**Ok maybe i should get to the point. I am asking all of you to report this story for me. Ive done it too but aparently you need a few reports to have it deleted.**

**PLEASE HELP! The story is called When there's someone to love you. It in the morganville/twilight crossover section. THANKS! X =D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Morganville vampires….why is that?**

**That's right people! I'm back. Did you miss me? **

**I'm going to make sure that I finish this story so stick with me for another week and I promise that it shall be finished! :o**

**Fight?**

We stood in the field waiting for the vampire army to appear. I had already lay down my scent for them to follow. Me and Carlisle stood at the front and the rest of the cullens had formed an arrow formation. I was hoping that I could persuade as many vampires as possible to turn tail and live a happy life. If they didn't want to listen then It was their funeral….literally.

"They're coming." Jasper said as the sounds of sticks snapping got louder. The first to come through the brush was Victoria. Her wild hair flutering in the wind. She hissed. "Where's the human?"

"Leave her alone" Shouted Edward.

"Shut up Edward." I said simply and smiled at the newcomers. "Hello little ones. Nice to meet you. I was wondering if any of you wanted to turn back now. Go live a peaceful life." A few of the newborns looked uncertain. I heard a few of them ask 'why was I being so nice?'

Victoria scoffed. " We can live a peacefull life after we've killed all of you. Then we'll go down to that little town and slaughter everyone."

I shook my head sadly. " I can't allow you to do that. Also…how long do you think you could kepp it up before the Volturi intervenes?" I asked politely.

"Who are the Volturi?" A young man asked. He was blonde and built like Emmett. Carlisle answered him.

"They are sort of like out Monarchy. They police the vampire world and dispose of those that are not following the rules. " he explained calmly.

"Three Rulers. Not to mention that their army is much more impressive than yours. If you have powers I'm sure I can put in a good word for you. Get you a job." I said with a shrug.

"she's lying." Victoria hissed and glared at me. If looks could kill she might have a chance in killing me but as they don't ….well…I'm sure I created a vampire out there that could do that. What was his name again? John? James? Maybe it was Jack? "Kill them and you can have the whole town. We'll be long gone before the volturi can catch up." Victoria smirked.

"ATTACK!" she screamed. Sixteen out of twenty-one ran forwards to kill us. I sighed unhappily.

"You should have listened to me." I said offhandedly and raised my hand into the air.

The first six vampires rose into the air and I pushed them back with a swish of my other hand. Two of the vampires that were charging at us suddenly stopped and turned tail after my display. I caught a young girl my the hood as she tried to run past me. She looked to be around my age. She looked scared and I knew that she was only attacking because she was afraid of Victoria.

"You don't have to fight." I said with a smile and let her go.

"I-I don't?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Of course you don't. This is your life you can do what you want with it." She suddenly sat down on the floor as if my word had forced double gravity on her.

I looked around to see that the Cullen's had dispatched the other newborns that had attacked. The only vampire that was left to fight was Victoria and she was making a run for it.

I clicked my fingers. Victoria froze on the spot. I tut tutted and made my way over to her. I didn't run, I walked at a leisurely pace. Almost as if I was strolling in the country side.

"You know, I really hate cowards. Those that change people to fight their battles for them. Those that make promises and run away. But Mostly.." I said dangerously "…I hate those that will abandon their people."

The Cullens and the newborns that had surrendered looked at me with wide eyes. "If you apologise I might consider sparing you."

"I won't apologise. They killed my mate!" She screamed at me and in that moment I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Your right. They did kill your mate. But only because he was going to kill a member of their family. I don't even blame his for trying to kill her. Its her destiny to die by the hand of a vampire." I said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Victoria said with wide eyes. I sauntered forwards and whispered into her ear.

" This is a secret so don't go shouting it out. I created vampires. You all come from me…well…everything comes from me. I am also Bella Swan. I'm sorry for what happened to James. I could give him back to you if you want?" I finished and stepped away.

"Your lying" She whispered. She looked terrified. Not of me but hope. She was afraid of letting herself believe.

"I do not lie. Let she what he decided shall we?" I whisted. One long note. Suddenly a man with dark hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded and took a ciggerett out of his pocket and lit it. I raised an eyebrow at him as I gave his the once over. He was dressed in modern clothes and smelled of booze.

"have you been drinking? Never mind that" I waved my hand dissmissivley. " I want the death list. The one for vampires that have died recently." I said.

"I'll ask again. Who. The Hell. Are you?" he said. He was a very angry angel I'll give him that.

" My name is Beauty. You may remember me as the creator, her majesty or maybe master." I said in a joking voice but as I saw his eyes widen comically I knew that he knew I wasn't joking around.

He fell to the floor on one knee, throwing his smoke away and wafting the air clean of it. " What can I do for you, My Lady?"

"The list" I said impatiently. It appeared in a puff of smoke. He handed the little note book to me. "Thank you, Derek. Nice change of clothes by the way. You look really good."

He scoffed at that. "I should. You created me." He rolled his eyes.

I turned back to Victoria. "What was james' whole name?" I asked her.

"James Witherdale." Victoria stated meekly.

I wrote the name in the book and within seconds a file had paragraph of information had appeared.

"James Witherdale. Born 1780, changed at the age of 25 by Phillip Durand, He later went on to kill his creator..blah..blah..blah.. Oh here it is. James Witherdale repents for his sins as a trainee guardian. This mentor is…" I laughed out loud " Phillip Durand."

"What does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"It means he's like me. But he's not a fully-fledged angel. A couple of decades as a trainee and he'll be there." Derek said.

"What he said."

"Can he come back to me?" Victoria asked.

" No but you can go to him. Do you want that?" I asked

"yes! Please, please." I smiled and clicked my fingers. Victoria's body fell to the ground but her spirit stayed standing. "What happened?" Victoria asked in a bewildered voice.

" You're dead." Derek said with a shrug. " I am you guide. You now have to make a choice. You can choose re-birth and forget this life or you can choose to become a guardian and repent for the sins of your past life. Choose wisely as this will impact on not just yourself but many others." Derek recited boringly.

"I want to go where James is." Victoria said looking at me.

I snatched the book off Derek and wrote in it. "Victoria Sutherland has chosen to be a guardian. I have put you under the charge of Phillip Durand."

"Thankyou so much. " she turned to the Cullens. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you." And with that she ascended to heaven. Well….more like 'pop' and she was gone.

I gave the book back to Derek. " well. Don't you have a job to get back to?." He bowed and left in a flash of light.

"What the heck was that!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. I turned and grinned.

"Just a little business"

I glanced over at the six vampires that had decided to stay put and wait for direction. That included the girl that had sat down on the ground earlier. "I guess my work isn't done yet."

**Make me love you more by giving me a Review XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thankyou to everyone that has stayed with me throughout this story. I'll be leaving you now. ;~;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A change in name**

I tapped my foot as I waited for the phone to pick up. Six newborn vampires sat around a dinner table looking extremely uncomfortable. This was mostly because Jasper was standing menacingly at the door.

" I'm sorry for your wait, how may I help you?" A pleasant voice said down the phone.

" Can I speak to your recruitment officer?"

"I'm sorry, everyone is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"

I huffed. " Fine. I have six new-borns here all with a variety of different powers. I want you to get rooms really for them. It'll be best if they can be kept together for the meanwhile they've been through a lot."

"I'm sorry we can't just accept- "

"My god, will you stop apologising for every little thing. I know you work for vampires and they can be testy at time but being repetitive will piss the calmest vampire off."

"I'm-"

"Yeah, I get it 'Your sorry'." I said exasperated. A few of the newborns had smiles on their faces whilst the others seemed to be getting more frightful of me. "It's not like I'm just a random vampire. I'm Aro's sister so if he getting grouchy just tell him that I ordered you to do it."

"O-okay. I'll sent up the rooms now."

"That's fantastic. I'll send them to you then….hmm...put me on speaker phone for a moment." I heard a click telling me I'd been put on loud. "OI! I'M SENDING OME NEW-BORNS THROUGH! YOU MIGHTY NEED SOME GUARDS!" I shouted knowing that someone would hear me.

"Jeez, Bell, no need to scream. You've scared poor Giana half to death." A voice I recognised as Felix muttered down the phone.

I giggled. "Oh no, I'm soooooo sorry." I turned to the new-borns. "Okie dokie kids. Who's really to teleport!" I said excitedly and clicked my fingers before they could answer. In a flash they were gone.

"That was fast." Jasper said. "So, are you ready to tell everybody?" I sat down in a vacant seat.

"I don't want to. It's such a hassle." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine. Gather everyone." I sighed. In the blink of an eye there were seven vampire's sitting where the new-borns had been previously. " So~ Most of you already know what's going on. Carlisle, Esme and Edward are the only ones in the dark here. Sorry about that." I said with a small rub of my neck.

"is there something more that you need to tell us? Is it about the creation?" Carlisle said with hidden excitement.

"Well…not exactly. You know that I've lived quite a few lives. In every one I'd been killed by a vampire. My most recent one is the one I think you'll be most interested in." I shrugged.

Esme looked confused. "Who were you in your most recent life?" She asked.

" I lived in Morganville till my parents split. My mother went one way and my father the other. My older brother stayed in Morganville. I lived with my mother until she got married then I moved in with my father. I moved to Forks." I said with a grin. " There I went to high school and made some wonderful friends and fell in love." I said as I put a hand over my heart. "But it wasn't meant to be. I was attacked and attacked again. My love abandoned me in the forest outside my home and left me to find my way out. His family went with him and I was left alone. Without telling anyone I left town and went back to live with my brother." I wiped away a fake tear. "So, any guesses?"

"B-bella?" Esme stuttered in a sob as she flashed across the room and hugged me. I slowly changed my appearance to that of Isabella Swan. My hair became brown and wavy and my cheeks filled out a little.

There was a crash from the other side of the room. Edward had fallen out of his chair. I grinned at him. " Surprise!"

Edward got up with a shocked expression on his face. "How? Who changed you?" he asked.

"Is that really what you want to ask me? I was sure it would be all 'can you ever forgive me?' and ' I'm dead without you, I should have never left'" I said imitating his voice mockingly.

His face was utterly confused. "C-can you?"

I laughed. The room looked at me in surprise. "Can I what? Love you? Isabella Swan is dead. She never really existed. No, I don't want to get back with you. You left me alone in the middle of the forest with a crazy vampire building up an army against me."

" I didn't know…"

" And I don't care. I made vampires. I helped to create the world. Everything works by my rules and I made it so that once a vampire had found a mate they wouldn't be able to leave them like humans do. Vampire's only love once and you left me alone without a second thought-"

"I did give it a second thought! It was very hard for me to leave you but it was for the best."

"It shouldn't have been 'very hard' it should have been impossible. I am not your mate Edward. There is another girl out there that belongs to you and vice versa once you understand that I think you'll be a lot happier." I said with a smile.

"is this a joke? I don't believe that Bella would say all these things. You aren't her."

"You're right. I'm a lot of different people but I saw Bella for a time."

Edwards eyes were furious. Jasper gasped and launched himself across the table but he wasn't fast enough. A hand tightened around my throat and I looked down into angry gold eyes.

"Are you going to kill me, Edward?" I said with a grin.

"You aren't her."

I sighed. "Do I have to repeat myself again?" the hand tightened. "I'm a vampire idiot. I don't need to breath."

"No, but you need your head. What if I sever it?"

"I might grow a new one." I giggled manically. I put a hand around his hand and snapped his wrist. I fell the short distance to the ground and stare deadly at Edward who was clutching his hand. I raised my hand and a little ball of light lifted from my palm. "I was too harsh on you. I won't say you didn't deserve it but as a creator I should be merciful. This little ball of light will lead you to your true mate." I frowned. "Seems she's only young." I sighed. "You might want to take a car. She appears to be in an orphanage, maybe you should adopt her." I smiled.

Edward looked at the light suspiciously till it entered his body. His eyes widened and he zoomed out the door without looking back. My hair flapped around my head as the speed cause a draft of wind.

"Where is he going?" Carlisle asked as the sound of a car starting up could be heard.

"Boston." I stretched. "Well my work her is done."

"Bella? Aren't you sad?" Esme asked me.

I smiled. "Not at all. There's someone out there for me. I just have to find them. I'm going to go traveling for a while. Who knows." I winked at her. "When I find him I may come back and ask to be your daughter again."

Esme wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Hurry back."

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "can we come with you? It's lonely traveling alone." I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement. "plus you have no fashion sense and I want to visit Paris again."

"Oh god! You're going to make me shop."

"You bet."

I laughed. Seemed like another change in name was in order.


End file.
